Destiny
by Desert Renaissance
Summary: What if Sephiroth found out about Aerith before he went insane ? Aerith meets Sephiroth, wanting some information on Zack. But Sephiroth isn't as intimidating as he looks. They get married, and she gets pregnant. But how will they deal with Jenova ?
1. Chapter 1

Aerith sighed.

Her pink ribbon….the only thing she had from Zack.

She had never developed feeling beyond friendship for any man. Yet, she had quickly felt a connection to him, although she didn't know why.

She hadn't seen him die, she had felt it, plus the planet had told her. He had become part of the life stream, existing in a new form, yet totally beyond her reach until the day she died.

At least he wasn't suffering.

She had cried in the church that day as her heart broke. Her tears had fallen like the rain.

Still, it had been a year. She had been able to bring herself to dwell much on what might've been. She had used her time to cope, and had finally wanted answers.

* * *

Sephiroth sighed as he sat in his office.

As he began to do the necessary paperwork, he sighed. Zack had died just over a year ago, gunned down.

Cloud Strife was obsessed, with finding some girl. He took every opportunity to go look, but after he did his duties.

It was an annoyance; he didn't need any of his men distracted.

* * *

Aerith sighed.

She carried her basket as she walked among the streets selling her flowers.

This was the last thing she felt like doing, but if she didn't sell her flowers, than she didn't get any money.

Hm, come to think if it, maybe she could inquire were Zack had been buried; she could place some flowers on his grave.

Still, if she asked around, someone had to have known where he lived or worked. And since had had carried that sword, it had to have been something military.

* * *

"Sir ?"

"Yes?"

"Some woman wants to speak to you about Zack; she says she won't take up your time."

Sephiroth sighed as he put his pin down. He didn't like being disturbed. Still, He didn't wan to appear rude.

"Very well, send her in".

He looked up as a slender brunette with green eyes entered. She had long brown hair, wore a long pink dress, silver bracelets, and a short red jacket with silver cuffs that didn't even reach her elbows. Her hair ribbon was pink.

She smelled….of flowers.

But it wasn't her looks or scent that got his attention. His senses let her know that she was different.

She gave him a friendly smile, holding out her hand, as the doors to his office closed.

"Aerith Gainsburg. Thank you for speaking to me"

He stood up and shook the hand. This was no ordinary woman….he could sense something about her was special.

Hm, his day had just gotten more interesting.

"I'm Sephiroth, and it's no trouble Miss Ginsburg. Please sit down. I understand you have some questions for me, although anything concerning his duties is classified. Tell me, what was your relationship with the deceased?"

"Oh, I was just a friend. We didn't spend much time together, he was always very busy. But I guess that means he was good at his job."

"He was."

"Huh? How would you know?"

"I was his general, and I was proud to have him in my unit."

"I'm so sorry; I hope that didn't come out rude!"

"No, not at all. Tell me, why have you come to see me? Did he have something of yours?"

Aerith put a hand to her ribbon sadly.

"No, I just wanted to know where he was buried, and if I could visit his grave on occasion".

"He was buried in Midger Memorial Cemetery, were all military personal are buried, he deserved to have his final resting place there. It's open to the public."

Aerith looked down, feeling guilty that she hadn't attended the funeral. But had she gone, she would've felt like an intruder, as she hadn't known him long, and people might think she was there for selfish reasons.

"What area?"

"I would be happy to take you there myself, the marker should've been put in place and I've been meaning to check up on it personally."

Shocked, Aerith looked up. Why would such a man of height rank desire to help her?

"But you must be busy….."

"I assure you it won't be any inconvenience, unless this isn't the right time for you?"

"No…I just don't want to impose."

"I assure you, I would enjoy the company. Perhaps you even have more questions?"

Aerith blinked. It was as if he had read her mind, but she hadn't wanted to impose and seem nosy.

"Well, actually I do."

"Than I can leave right now. We can be back in less than an hour."

"Um, actually, I'd like to stop at my house. I have something, I want to bring with me."

"I'll drive you back."

* * *

Icicle Inn. How…cozy.

That was he saw Aerith had basket of flowers on her arm.

"Thanks again, I wanted to put some fresh flowers on his grave."

He looked around, noting the various kinds of flowers. They didn't appear to be the types that were regularly sold flowers shops, they were found only in the country.

Hm, she didn't looked to be the medical type, she seemed to cheerful. Sweet actually.

"Than you…..sell flowers for a living?"

Aerith gave a small smile, and nodded.

* * *

Aerith looked in awe.

The graveyard looked peaceful, as it was filled with trees, flowers and even several fountains. even some areas had some streams and benches, and statues of angels.

There were even numerous ponds.

"This land was set aside, as to not destroy the original landscape. There are several streams that run through."

Aerith smiled. Even the parking lot seemed nice.

As they stopped, she was surprised when Sephiroth quickly, came out and opened the door for her.

"Thank you."

* * *

Side by side, he began to lead her around, answering her questions as they walked.

Aerith found it weird on just how comfortable she was with Sephiroth. He just seemed easy to talk to.

"Here it is."

She stopped and looked over. Walking unto the grass, she sighed. There was only one grave in this area.

Aerith looked down. She still didn't know how he had died, but it didn't matter. She bit her lip to keep from crying in front of Sephiroth.

"Zack…"

She set the bouquet of red, white, pink, orange and violet wildflowers at the grave. They were nothing fancy, but they had been grown in her garden.

"Aerith, I need to make a phone call. Feel free to come find me when you're ready to leave "ll be near the koi pond".

Aerith turned and gave him a smile.

"Thank you"

He gave a nod, then walked off.

* * *

Sephiroth frowned. Aerith had to be the woman Strife was obsessed with finding, and he needed to know why. That man had never acted so distracted.

He smiled, and decided to send her a dozen red roses…..and maybe some flower seeds.

Not to mention he needed to find out why she was different, he knew she wasn't human.

* * *

Aerith prayed, hoping Zack was happy in the after life.

"Please, remember me…"

A breeze blew up. She gave a surprised glace as a nearby sakura tree's blossoms blew off and began to fall down like snowflakes.

The scent and soft petals soothed her and she closed her eyes feeling comfort as the fell on her.

She looked around, noting how peaceful the area was.

Still, pity she would never know if her feelings of Zack would've developed into something more

Standing up, she knew she shouldn't keep Sephiroth waiting.

* * *

As he pulled into the drive way she gave him a smile.

It had been very kind of him to drive her to the cemetery, than back to her home.

"Thanks again."

He nodded as he walked her to the door.

"I am busy, but would you like to meet tonight for dinner ?"

"I…"

"I'm sorry, did you already have plans?" he asked.

"No, I just think..that is… don't to have better uses for your time?"

Sephiroth smiled. Aerith found it weird that she hadn't seen him blink, not even once.

"I don't mind, and it wouldn't he any trouble. Should I pick you up at eight ?"

"I…that is…thank you."

* * *

She sighed as she wondered what she should wear? The last thing she wanted was to make him look bad.

Plus, how would he react if he knew she was the last cetra ?

* * *

Dinner with Sephiroth, who looked so…..regal in his black uniform with the gold trim.

He had been ….very kind, pleasant, and very patient. Was he married ?

She looked of the menu, wondering what to eat. If he was on a budget…

"Eat whatever you want."

Aerith looked up.

"Um, are you sure ?"

He gave a slight smile and nodded.

* * *

She smiled as this was the nicest time she had had in a long time.

Dinner had been wonderful, and now they sat, having tea and some dessert. It has surprised her when he said he didn't drink coffee.

She'd chosen some chocolate dipped strawberries, and she smiled, savoring them. He just drank his tea.

"I've found you at last!"

Aerith gave a glance. Who was this man with hair that…spiky ? And was was he standing next to her table ?

"Hello Cloud."

The blonde looked over, and he looked nervous all of a sudden.

"General Sephiroth!"

"May I ask why you've interrupted us?"

"She's the one…I've been looking all over for you!"

"Regardless, you've not only interrupted us, but you not even off duty until a good hour from now. "


	2. Chapter 2

Aerith smiled as Sephiroth walked her to the door.

They had talked for several hours before he had said that he should get her home. By that time, they were the last people to leave the restraunt.

Except for the weird incident with Cloud, tonight had been perfect. It wasn't too often that she could afford, much less had time to have a nice dinner.

"Tonight was wonderful, thank you" she said as he pulled up to Icicle Inn.

"I hope it won't be the last time I'll see you."

Aerith blushed.

Quickly Sephiroth got out and walked around and opened her door. She gave shy smile.

Together, he walked her to her front door.

As she turned to her keys from her purse, she sighed. She…she felt…..wanted. No man had ever acted interested in her. Still, it had been nice while it had lasted. She doubted she would see him again after tonight,

"Aerith ?"

Aerith turned and took the business card Sephiroth held out.

"It has my cell phone number, you can reach me anytime."

Aerith looked up, puzzled. This man was ….he was a general, and why was…he must've have better things to do than spend some time with her.

"I just don't understand. Why are you being so kind?"

Sephiroth just gave her a gentle smile.

"Aerith, I know we barely know one another, but I've never met anyone like you. I…want..I want more from you."

Aerith blush as Sephiroth gave a small smile, and a chuckle.

"Not that, I mean a future. I don't want tonight to be the last time we see one another. I want to be worthy of being your husband. "

Aerith looked up, blushing. This…beautiful ….he was interested in her ?

"But, you don't know me" she replied, thinking of the women around her who were not only prettier….but human.

"I hope that will soon change."

With that he held her hand gently. She looked up.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but I find you to be ….it more than your looks. I hoping that …will you allow me to court you? "

"What ?" she asked, dropping her keys and purse.

"I want to see if we could have a future together. Unless, there's someone else?"

"No…"

"And would you be opposed?"

"I…I'm not…." She replied, feeling butterflies in her stomach. This was happening so fast.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't pressure you. Just think about it, and call me when you can give me an honest answer."

Aerith looked up, still in awe of how unusual, yet how beautiful he was. Not to mention his rank.

She nodded.

Giving her a smile, he picked up the business card and put it in her purse.

Smiling, he held out her purse and keys.

"Goodnight and thank you" he said as she took her things.

Than, before she could react, he gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

* * *

"But sir…" Cloud protested.

Sephiroth sat at his desk in his office. Cloud looked frustrated.

After arriving back, he had gone to his office and had called for Cloud, to talk with him. It was late, but they needed to talk.

"I intend to marry her. It's for the best if you stop obsessing over her."

"Why ? You don't know her sir!"

"Neither do you."

"But, I was hoping…."

"Cloud, I hope she'll choose me, and I don't want this to cause tension between us. You're good soldier, and I'm still still going to need you in my unit. Besides, what about the other girl you've been seeing….Tifa isn't it?"

"We've dated, but I was hoping to find…."

"Cloud this isn't personal. But I do want to make her my wife, if she'll choose me. Please, don't let this distract you. You've earned your rank, and I don't want to demote you."

"I ...yes sir."

"Good, now go home for the night and get some rest. We're exterminating some Ahriman tomorrow, and I'm counting on you."

Cloud bowed. Sephiroth had taken the time to talk to him, when he could've just had him punished for disobeying his orders. But, he wasn't even mad. In fact, he made sure thungs between them had cleared up. No many would have been so...understanding.

"Yes sir."

"Good. And Cloud, I saw the way Tifa looks at you. Consider yourself lucky. I hope one day Aerith will look at me like that."

Cloud turned. That was …from one man to another, that was just about the highest compliment he could get.

"Thank you sir. I appreciate that. But, why are you so determined to marry her?"

"I don't know why myself, just as you can't explain why you were so determined to find her."

* * *

In his home, Sephiroth looked around, picturing having a wife.

What would it be like, to get married? He'd never come across any woman who had interested him. But he had felt an instant attraction to her.

She could share his apartment, and maybe they would one day have children….something that had never interested him before.

Still, he knew a certain nosy scientist would try to butt in…Hojo. He loathed the fanatical scientist, and he could tell Aerith wasn't exactly human…but that didn't bother him. He wasn't human either.

Aerith lay awake.

In such short time, Sephiroth had made it very clear he intended for them to marry.

It hadn't been that long since Zack had died….but was she ready? Could she find love and happiness?

She didn't anything about him, but he had a reputation as being somewhat stern, but a general who always took good care of his men.

But, could she grow to love him? And would he accept her if he knew she was a cetra? She still didn't know exactly what a cetra was, as her mother had never really explained it.

And would he want children like she did? Would he be a good father ?

She sighed. When he touched her she felt….safe. No to mention he was incredibly beautiful…and his muscles….why didn't he wear a shirt anyway?

* * *

She woke up late. The sun hd been out for several hours.

Drowsy, she got up, as she prepared to deliver some of her flowers to the soap maker. He had a huge order.

Looking at the business card she sighed. She still needed to think about this carefully.

* * *

She smiled.

All she needed was a dozen purple Queen of the Night blossoms. After that, she could deliver the flowers.

As she slowly cut, her mind kept going back to Sephiroth. Part of her was flattred by his interest, part of her was afraid of getting rejected.

Marriage to Sephiroth would mean she would eventually get pregnant, if she could even have his children. But, would he even want children with her ?

Still, he had been kind and patient with her, and his reputation was good.

Maybe, if they got to know one another….she would grow to love him.

And she didn't like that way the one scientist would stare at her…Hojo. Rumor had it that he was a depraved man who would put science before anything, but was too much of genius to be fired.

They had met a few times when she had been out selling her flowers. The last time, he'd offered her a huge sum of money to become his mistress, and she had slapped him, insulted.

Since then, she had seen him, but he hadn't approached her since.

If he knew she was't human, she knew it would only be matter of time before she became his experiment.

With Sephiroth's rank, he would certainly be able to protect her if Hojo got pushy. He had reputation for getting things done quickly and efficiently.

Come to think about it, she would ask Sephiroth about him. Maybe he would know something.

* * *

Sephiroth held his sword.

He and his mean had one job, to exterminate a group of Ahriman that were putting a village in danger.

If it was one thing he hated, it was when a general sat back. He always fought with his men, as he saw it as his duty to make sure the danger was minimized.

Glaring, he began to kill as many creatures as he could, making his way over to were a large number were….it looked like they were guarding something. A nest maybe?

Cloud had seemed quiet, but he hadn't acted distracted, so he left him alone.

As the creatures seemed focus on him he smiled, feeling no fear.

* * *

Sephiroth stood in the shower.

After the mission had been completed, all he wanted was to clean up. His men were off duty for the next few days.

Funny, the apartment had seemed rather empty when he had come home, something he hadn't noticed.

It hadn't bothered him before, to be on his own. But now…he found he wanted to have someone waiting for him.

* * *

Aerith opened the door.

"Flower deliver for Ms. Gainsborough."

Aerith gasped as she saw the red roses. Then, she gasped as the man handed her a box.

"Rose seeds" he said, giving a nod as he walked off.

"Thank you!"

* * *

He smiled as Aerith opened the door.

In return for the flowers, she had invited him over for dinner that night.

She wore a blue green tunic style top, and pink skirt.

"Please come in. Have a seat."

"I'm not going to just sit back, I'm going to help you prepare dinner."

"Um, you don't have to."

* * *

They sat down to the meal they had prepared. She had been surpsed he had known a good amount about cooking.

"I don't much about my past either" he said.

"Not even about your parents?" she asked, as she took a bite of her salad.

"No, I…"

That was when he frowned.

It was very faint, but there were a few people just outside the house.

Icicle Inn was consiered isolated. No one came out here unless they had a reason.

"Stay here."

Aerith frowed as he got up and quickly left.

* * *

The three men he ambushed were more then surprised to be caught.

He glared at them, more than peeved.

"Talk, unless you prefer jail" he demanded.

"Hojo said he would pay us if we brought her back. We needed the money… we have families to feed" one said.

Sephiroth groaned. Hojo was…if he was willing to try and have Aerith kidnapped….he wouldn't put anything past him now.

Taking out his wallet, he gaveeach man five hundred gil each.

"Go back to your families, and if either if you attempt to do this again, I'll press some serious charges."

* * *

"Has Hojo ever said anything to you?" Sephiroth asked over dinner.

Aerith blushed. She was grateful that he has saved her, but his question…well, he deserved the truth.

"He offered me money if I would agree to be his…mistress."

Sephiroth frowned.

"You really should be on your guard. If he would hire men…I wouldn't put anything past him now."

"He'll probably come after me personally now. I heard he had some connections…"

"He does, but I have a high rank and influence."

Aerith frowned.

"Do you know him?"

He gave her a smirk.

"He raised me….as his son. He always told he wanted a son and his wife had died…but I still don't believe him. I don't consider him my father, and I can't stand him, I never could."

Aerith looked shocked.

Sepheroth gave sad smile.

"Look, I avoid him whenever possible. He may have been something of a step father, but he always put science first. He never really seemed very…maternal. I was pretty much left on my own. Shin-Ra staff raised me for the most part; I played with their own kids sometimes as I very rarely saw any other children. And I never went to public school. I was always tutored, with a heavy emphasis on P.E."

Aerith looked down.

Sephiroth took a sip of his iced ted, looking thoughtful. He put down his glass, wondering what Hojo was up to this time.

"Look, I know how ruthless he can be. And if he wants to convince people that you're….a hazard, he can. I'll see what I can do."

Aerith looked up.

"But still, he's the only father you've ever had."

Sephiroth shrugged.

"I don't consider him my father. I know I'm not even human."

"Huh ?"

He sat back and shrugged.

"I snuck into Hojo's office….I kept noticing how I was different than the other kids. I was smarter, faster….when the other children would play hide and seek with me; they always had a hard time finding me. So, I snuck into his office one day, and I found a whole file devoted to me.

I didn't find a lot, but I did note that tests done with some of my hair samples confirmed I wasn't human. I was something else…but it didn't say what. And he had also planned from the start to have me join SOLDIER when I was old enough. However, I really didn't bother me. My life was okay, and I had always had an interest in joining SOLDIER, as I figured it would be the only way I could travel, and get away from Hojo."

Aerith looked away.

"Look... if we get married, he'll back off. He always wants to be on good terms with me."

"But…it's…we haven't even known one another for a week."

"As my wife, I can give you the highest level of security and protection. "

"But I shouldn't marry you, just to be safe from Hojo. That's not fair."

"Aerith, I meant it when I said that I was hoping you would find me worthy to be your husband. We won't do anything you're not comfortable with. You would need to live with me, but you can also work here. I can bring you back everyday…but I have enough money were you won't need to work. "

Aerith began to cry. She had to tell him more. If he still wanted to marry a freak….

"Sephiroth…I'm not human either. I know this sounds crazy, but I can communicate with the planet. I can sense Lifestream! My mother told me I'm a cetra, but she never told me what a cetra was."

She sniffed, and wiped away the few tears that fell.

"When I was little, my mother and I lived like nomads. It was only when I was ten that we settled her and she bought Icicle Inn a short time later. I never knew my father, and my mother died a few days after my fourteenth birthday.

"Aerith, that stuff doesn't matter to me. I still want to make you my wife."

"But…what if I can't …do you want children? I've always wanted to raise a family."

"We'll wait until things with Hojo have settled down. But yes, I would love to raise a family with you…but when we're both ready."

* * *

They exchanged the rings he'd bough twenty three minutes ago.

They were eloping, something she had never thought she would do. But, in the church, they were married. Still, she hoped that this wouldn't be a mistake.

As she looked into the eyes of her new husband, she saw smiled.

"You may kiss the bride" the minister declared.

Aerith smiled as Sephiroth gave her gentle kiss on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Sephiroth held her hand as he led her around. She held the roses she had brought with her in her other hand.

He held the small overnight bad she had packed.

Tomorrow, they would go back and get her things, but tonight, they would stay here. Something that made her very nervous.

"Do you really think Hojo will leave me alone now?"

"He should. He may not have been maternal, but he always made the effort to be on good terms with me."

She looked around. She didn't like the base, it just didn't look….it looked to technological.

"We'll head back tomorrow; I have a few days off. I'll also get you some identification cards so you won't have any trouble."

* * *

Sephiroth's one story house was simple, but clean. Like the base itself, it looked advanced…but it didn't look….homey. Everything was in some short of shade of gray, with metal being used for nearly everything.

One large room had a kitchen, and small table with two chairs. To the left was a small area that would be used as an office. It had a lap top on a desk, as she saw there was a large bookcase nearby.

It looked…modern.

"Can I look around ?"

Sephiroth nodded.

"I have some calls to make, so just make yourself at home."

Opeaning a door on the left side of the wall, she found a laundry room.

Curious she walked back out, and down the hall, and opened a door to her right.

She found a bathroom with rather nice looked bathtub, and saw saw the walls were more of cream color.

She frowned as she looked around at the house again.

Gray…so much gray. Maybe that what was bothering her, the lack of color….almost like graveyard in winter…

She looked around, feeling she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

"I'm such …why did I even agree to this?!"

Tears came as she began to cry. She walked over to a sofa and sat down.

"Aerith ?"

She felt him sit next to her.

"Are you okay ?"

"This was mistake! "

"Aerith…what is it ?"

She looked at him…..she was now his wife….the adopted son of Hojo. What if he….

"Take me back!"

"Aerith, if you want to go back….I can take you, but we're safer here."

She looked down.

"Aerith…did I do something wrong?"

She looked away., But she didn't push him away has he wrapped his arms around her and held her.

The feel of his arms around her, it helped to calm her down slightly.

"Aerith, I know this had to be hard for you. But we're going to deal with this together. Do you want…..do you want to live somewhere else?"

"It's just that……this place..it looked so ..technological."

"I just never bother redecorating since I moved in. You can change anything you want, it doesn't matter."

Aerith nodded. She knew she shouldn't act so skittish, but this place….she had lived around plants her whole life…now it was steel an asphalt.

And the only plants around were the roses. The gray and the red….it really bothered her, but she couldn't explain why.

That was when she felt him grasp her hand. She looked into his green eyes.

"I know this will be a huge adjustment, but I'll do anything I can. Even you want this entire place painted pink…."

Aerith chuckled.

"I won't go that far."

He smiled.

"We'll work on that tomorrow. When we go back, you can bring everything back with you. I'll help you move out while you tend to your plants."

* * *

The red roses sat in water inside the glass vase Sephiroth had brought from Icicle Inn.

Aerith looked around. The bedroom was simple, but the king sized bed…the bedding was actually a nice shade of blush green.

But it also looked out of place.

"You can sleep here; I can sleep in the couch."

Aerith jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

She turned to see …her new husband set her bag on the bed.

"Um, were did you get these ?"

"I let one of my men stay here while he place was being repainted. He had a dog...it took a liking to my bedding and it also got sick, so this is what the man got to replace what his dog destroyed."

Aerith smiled.

"They're nice."

He nooded.

"I'm sorry; I'm away so often that I never bother stocking up for anything unless I know I'm going to be off for a few days. We'll go shopping tomorrow."

Aerith nodded. She shhok her hair loose.

"Um, when will you be leaving next?"

"In a few days, but if you don't feel safe, I can stay here."

"No, I shouldn't keep you from you duties."

"You know, you could come with me…depending in the mission. In fact, maybe you should if Hojo ...I think we should confront him tomorrow."

"But…"

"Aerith, we shouldn't have to be looking over our shoulders all the time. Besides, I want to his reaction."

* * *

Aerith lay beside her husband; contemplating the future.

When had had come out of the bathroom dressed for bed… his black sleeping pants showed off his body.

Seeing so much skin at once…..she had just stared.

Then she had looked down. Her own figure was tall, but her curves….well not that generous.

Was she even pretty?

And she didn't have anything really feminine to sleep in, just a pink tank top with bit of lace, and some golden brown sleeping pants.

"Do you really have no regrets about marrying me?" she said as he got into bed.

"I said I wanted us to get married when we first met, and I'm happy you agreed."

"I'm not that pretty."

"Aerith, when I first saw you….you made me want more from life, more than me just being a general."

Aerith gave smile.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier."

"This just something that'll be an adjustment for you. You don't need to apologize."

She smiled as he settled down.

Seeing Hojo again was the last thing she wanted, but she did agree with Sephiroth. And she doubted he would try anything with Sephiroth by her side.

* * *

She'd fallen asleep last night, feeling safe.

Waking up, Sephiroth had been gone, but she had found him in the living room, working on the computer.

He was dressed all in black, but he gave her a warm smile as he saw her.

"Did I wake you ?"

She shook her head.

"I made some tea, you can have some, and them we'll leave whenever your ready."

_Knock Knock_

"Coming!" she said, as as Sephiroth continued to work. She hoped she looked decent.

Opening the door, she gasped a she saw the creepy smile of Hojo.

"I heard you two arrived late last night. It's nice to see you again" he said as the sound of Sephiroth's typing stopped.

That was when Sephiroth opened the door, and Aerith felt him wrap an arm around her waist.

"Son, what are you doing? I didn't think you were that type."

"She's my wife Hojo."

"Not funny, And can't you at least call me "father" once in a while ?!"

"Hojo, what do you want?"

"I swear, you can be such an ingrate!"

"What do you expect when you spent more time with your experiments? "

"I gave you a home!"

Sephiroth shrugged.

"Hojo, we got married last night. If you don't leave her alone, I'll have to press changes."

"Son, how can you? "

Sephiroth raise an eyebrow.

"Aren't you smart enough to know that?"

"You ….."

Aerith gulped as she saw the way both glared at one another.

"Anything else?" Sephiroth asked, his tone cold.

"You better watch it brat! "

"Calling me a brat? That's the Hojo I know……no, it's the idiot I know."

"Watch your mouth, or you little wife will end up in my lab!"

"If she does, you're the one who'll end up in a nursing home. I think you're already getting senile old man. Consider retirement."

Glaring, Hojo stormed off.

* * *

Aerith smiled.

Sephiroth had a small backyard…it was small but she could bring back a few of her plants.

"Sorry, I should've mention this last night."

"Sephiroth this is perfect."

He nodded.

"Grow whatever you want…. You can even have a water garden."

* * *

Sephiroth handed Aerith her new I.D.'s. One was good for the actual base; another was good for the military housing and getting discounts in town.

"You can go wherever you want practically, and you shouldn't be questioned."

Aerith smiled.

Since Sephiroth had shown her the back yard, the day had seemed much brighter.

* * *

Aerith looked at her plants. How she would miss seeing them, but she would be here every day. And she would have her own garden at her new home soon enough.

Sephiroth had brought some moving supplies after breakfast. He looked over at her.

"I'll need to come here every day" she said.

Sephiroth looked around. This place was isolated.

"Do you have a weapon?"

"Yeah, it's inside."

* * *

Sephiroth looked at the staff.

Pity Aerith couldn't use Hojo for target practice. Still, maybe he should train her.

"Carry this with you at all times…I don't trust Hojo."

Aerith nodded.

* * *

Hojo smiled.

He needed Aerith at the base..and Icicle Inn needed to be eliminated.

Besides, she needed to pay…how dare she marry Sephiroth!

Smiing, he picked up a bottle.

* * *

Aerith packed her clothes...the last thing she would do before her house would be locked up.

After tending to her plants, she had gone inside to help Sephiroth pack up the rest of her belongings. Everything from her dishes, to her clothes…it was all going with her.

She would miss waking up and seeing her plants, but she would be able to come back tomorrow.

Looking out, it seemed like it was all over too soon, and it was time to head back to the base.

Sephiroth had been …wonderful. While she had tended to her plants, he had began to pack up his car.

She'd leave her furniture, but everything else was going back.

* * *

By the time she had added her own things, Sephiroth's place didn't look so bad.

He even had bought her several water lilies at a nursery for the water garden she had wanted before coming back.

And she had already planted several of the flowers she had brought back with her.

Smiling she stood up, unaware that Icicle Inn was being reduced to ashes.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Aerith

smiled as she cooked dinner.

Sephiroth had run off to take care of some unexpected business, and she wanted to surprise him.

She'd gone to the nearby market and had gotten some salmon, a baguette, and some vegetables for a nice salad.

Dessert would be some chocolate dipped strawberries. She'd seen them at the store and was hoping they would help provide a more romantic atmosphere tonight.

* * *

Sephirth frowned as she surveyed the scene.

He had hated leaving Aerith, but it couldn't be helped. At least no one was injured.

The fire had been set so that just the building and flowers would be affected. It wasn't some half wit who had commit arson; it was someone who knew what they we're doing….or knew how to avoid getting caught.

His men had gone to the all the nearby homes to see of anyone had seen anything. But he wouldn't count on any witnesses.

Hojo…but without hard evidence, he couldn't accuse the radical scientist….but he would speak to him.

* * *

Hojo smirked. He sat down, giving his adopted son a smile.

"Hello son…."

"Don't call me that, and I know what you did."

The man gave shrug.

"Is it a crime to get some coffee? Oh, did you want me to get you some?"

"You know what you did, I don't need to tell you anything."

"Son, you're so tense, you should be enjoying some time with Aerith…a woman like her looks like she can handle you in bed."

Sephiroth glared. Time to put a stop to this.

"If you don't stop talking so crudely, I might have to talk to someone about cutting off your funding" he said casually.

"Son, what a man and woman do…it's natural…."

"Just shut up. And I don't want you to see or contact me. Your nothing but a fraud, and if you do anything else. I will see to it personally that you're kicked out."

"Son, how can you? I'm the best scientist….."

"The only thing you've managed to do is kill a bunch of hamsters. Stay away from me, and my wife."

Hojo smiled.

"You know, if you want to start a family, I should check her …"

"If you ever touch her, or speak to her without my permission, you will not even be able to walk on your own."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise, one I will keep. Don't challenge me Hojo, you wouldn't survive."

Hojo smiled.

"I think you're the one who should be wary, and if you disrupt my funding…"

"Don't make threats you can't keep old man. You try anything, and I'll deal with you personally."

"Consider your own warning…son."

* * *

Sephiroth had huge headache….but he knew it was he had just confronted Hojo. Like every other time, nothing of real value was accomplished, but it was better than nothing.

Hojo…nothing would make him happier than to attend his funeral…..well, that wasn't exactly true. Killing him personally would be even better.

He tried to make an effort to be good person, but he flat out hated the man who had the nerve to call himself his step father.

Still, he had learned one thing from Hojo…..how to not treat people. He would never treat Aerith the same way Hojo had treated him.

The old coot must really be senile if he expected to have any type of relationship with any children he and Aerith had. If anything, he'd file a restraining order.

Sephiroth glared.

He didn't regret marring Aerith. From the moment he'd seen her beautiful face, she had made him want to have things that he hadn't had any interest in.

And now, she was his, and intended to protect her. No matter that they had eloped, he was just grateful she had trusted him enough to do that.

Feeing exhausted, he parked him car in his driveway, relived to be home.

He needed some time off…and it would be good since Aerith would be devastated with what he would have to tell her.

A trip might be good for them both. He had the time, and it had been over a year since he'd left the base for leisure.

* * *

Aerith looked over as Sephiroth came in.

But when she saw the look on his face….she knew something was wrong.

"Um, dinner is almost ready."

He stopped. He must've smelled the food as soon as he walked in, looking surprised. Perhaps he had planned on cooking or taking her out, but she wanted to do this for him.

"Oh, thank you."

"Are you okay ?"

"Aerith, we need to talk."

* * *

Aerith sobbed.

Sephiroth had refused to talk to her until they had finished dinner. Afterwards, they had sat on the couch.

He had told her everything.

Like him, she agreed that Hojo had something to do with it, but nothing could be done. Her home was gone.

Holding her, she just cried.

"Aerith, do you …would you like to go away for a few days? We can go anywhere you want. It can be our honeymoon"

Aerith looked up, in awe of how kind he'd been to her. He had done so much for her already…

"We can ?"

"If you want. We can leave tomorrow."

Aerith gave a smile. She hadn't had the money, much less the time to take a trip…and she wasn't nervous about going away with him.

She couldn't find valid reason, but she just trusted him…and couldn't think of a better way to spend the next few days.

She looked into his eyes and gave a nod.

It she wasn't in love already, she would be soon enough.

* * *

"Did you get these ?"

Aerith turned. She saw the box. Now, it looked childish…she might as well have put red ribbon on the box, and red and pink stickers in the shape of hearts.

"For dessert" she said, blushing as he opened the box. "I wasn't sure if you liked sweets."

He looked surprised, but he gave her a smile.

"I need to watch my diet, but I think this would be nice. Since we both had hard day, let's relax."

* * *

It was early morning when they were up and packing.

"Your sword?" she asked, as she saw it. It was huge!

"I need to bring it for protection. If we're out walking and are attacked, I want to be able to protect you."

Aerith gulped.

"I've never see a sword that long before."

"It's called a masumane; it took a me while to learn how to handle it."

"Um, can you also do me a favor?"

"What is it ?"

I want….I would like it if you could help me train with my staff. I want to be able to protect myself, or fight with you."

Sephiroth nodded.

"That's actually a good idea…"

* * *

Aerith glared and brought down her staff, as Sephiroth smirked.

"You're getting better…"

"Only because I have such a good teacher."

He gave her sly smile.

It had been several days since they had arrived in the forest. The cabin they were using was cozy….and very private.

In between walks, hikes, and Sephiroth training her…..she couldn't remember a time when she could describe her life as perfect.

He was so …gentle and she liked it when he touched and kissed her.

Despite not even knowing Sephiroth for a full year…..there was just something about him. For all of her strength, he was a gentle person.

* * *

Aerith sighed as the bubble bath was so nice.

How nice of Sephiroth to prepare dinner.

The last few days…she now knew she was smitten. Sephiroth was more than she could've hoped for.

Still….he hadn't pressed her on the physical aspects. But he had said that he did want children.

Maybe tonight…

As she reached for some soap, she frowned as she heard a hiss.

A very poisonous snake was glaring at her.

How had it gotten inside? Sephiroth had locked up the house….

"Sephiroth!"

A knock came two seconds later.

"Aerith?"

"There's a snake!"

The door was kicked open a few moments later and Aerith stared as Sephiroth glared at the snake.

"Please don't kill it; I'm sure it's just scared. Get it out outside."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just …let it go."

Nodding, Sephiroth casually walked over, and with the skills of snake handler, grabbed the snake and walked outside.

The snake didn't seem to appreciate the kindness.

Aerith sighed as she looked at the door…which was broken. Still, at least she and the snake were okay.

* * *

Sephiroth came back in few moments later. He gave the door a glance.

"Sorry, I was just worried. I have that repaired."

Aerith nodded, than gasped as she realized she was still bathing…and that he her husband was staring.

That was when Sephiroth gave her guilty look and turned his back to her. She had seen that he had begun to blush faintly.

"Sorry.. I'll…finish up dinner and have that door fixed" he said, before walking off.

Aerith stared, before looked down, wondering why she hadn't asked him to stop looking.

* * *

Aerith sighed as she woke up in her husband's arms.

This…if only this honeymoon could last for a lifetime, with just the two of them….with no Hojo, or worries about the future.

She smiled as she turned to find Sephiroth giving her a smile, and they soon shared a gentle kiss.

* * *

Several weeks later, Sephiroth frowned as he put down the telephone.

Several creatures that could only be described as actual zombies were been sighed near a reactor at Nibelheim …..and he had been ordered to take some of his best men to exterminate and investigate.

Why today? He and Aerith were supposed to go out….but he had no choice as his plans would have to wait.

"Aerith, I have an assignment….we'll have to postpone that picnic lunch."

Aerith looked over from cooking him breakfast.

"Oh. Well, no big deal. I shouldn't keep you distracted."

He threw her a sly grin.

"I'm afraid you already distract me….and I like it."

He saw her blush as he got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gave her neck a kiss.

"I'll be back by tonight….and thanks for being so understanding."

* * *

Shin- Ra….his childhood home.

The so called zombies had reeked of chemicals……and he knew one person had been up to something.

After making sure his men had gotten back safely, he had no choice but to go back home.

He hated coming back, but tonight he had no choice; as he had to deal with this before he went home.

Giving a glare, he banged on the door several times, and had only few moments before the door opened.

Hojo smiled.

"Come in…son."

* * *

"No, I don't know anything about that" Hojo said.

He snorted.

"Don't try to lie."

Hojo smiled.

"Son, I think it's time you learned of your origins. Haven't you ever wondered why no one else had your height or strength?"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. He knew it was an attempt to distract him, but he was curious, as he wanted to know what type of children he could have with Aerith.

"Your hair….it's silver…no one else has hair like this..except when they age."

Sephiroth glared. As a child, any kid who first met him had either shunned or teased him because of his hair color.

"Your faster and smarter than anyone…no one can come close to being your equal."

"Don't change the subject!" he snapped.

Hojo chuckled, as the memories came back.

He recalled being alone....Playing games with other children was rare. Eventually, he had gotten used to be alone, so playing with other children was considered a treat. But, because he was so athletic and smart, it was hard for most kids to even want to be around him. He could beat them at anything.

Hojo smiled.

"Wait in the library. If you still want to talk, we'll do that."

* * *

He looked on…..as he read the truth about what he was…the last cetra.

His mother had been a cetra….. Hojo had used her like he used hamsters….as test subjects. No doubt he tortured her…

Still, the file said she had escaped one day….but the chances of her being alive were slim.

Glaring, he threw the papers aide and stood up. How dare …..this was not what he deserved, to take orders from the same race who had killed off his ancestors!

He would rule…he'd gain power, and wipe out the human race. They would pay….

Starting with Hojo. The man would never use him again.

"Father, I need to speak to you."

* * *

Hojo fell down the steps, cursing out Sephiroth, who just stood and watched with a cold glare.

"You'll never use anyone else again…father….."

Hojo looked up and gave Sephiroth a black glare. He couldn't even move his legs.

"You brat! I should've killed you off when I had the chance!"

That was when Sephiroth calmly walked down the stairs...and threw Hojo against a wall moments later.

As Hojo moaned in pain, he began to look for something flammable.

* * *

He stood back and watched as the mansion burned….with Hojo inside. He would be burned alive, as he had broken both of his legs. He wouldn't stand a chance of escaping.

The humans…..how would they pay?

He wasn't sure…..but he did know that he was done with them.

Frowning he looked over…as something or someone was calling him. But not with a physical voice.

He saw a vision…a woman, with long white hair, blue skin…..and she was smiling at him.

"_Come to the Temple of the Ancients ….."_

He smiled, sensing some type of bond with her. And since he was the last cetra, it would be fitting for him to leave this wretched place…...

* * *

Aerith waited.

Where was he? No phone calls….was he okay ?

It was well after midnight.

Exhausted, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Weeks had passed…and she hadn't gotten any communications. He seemed to have vanished.

She sobbed as she looked at the pregnancy test…which was positive.

Had he…no, he loved her, he would never abandon her. Maybe he had been called to duty and hadn't had time to tell her.

And Hojo…his remains had been found. Still, she wouldn't complain. But for him to die by burned alive…she wouldn't wish that on anyone.

Still…she wanted to tell Sephiroth that she was now carrying his child.


	5. Chapter 5

She opened the door.

It was morning and she had just brewed herself some tea. The knock was unexpected because people started to shun her. Some even were throwing garbage at her.

A blonde with spiky hair….he stood next to brunette.

"Cloud right?" she asked, giving a friendly smile.

The man gave a nod.

"This is Tifa…my fiancée."

Tifa had dark brown hair and curves that she had often wished for. But her smile was calm and friendly.

"We we're going to tell you is top secret…" he said, holding up a packet.

* * *

The man who had committed arson and mass murder…was her husband; the DVD had caught him.

"How'd you get this ?" she asked.

"We almost didn't. Sephiroth didn't know about the camera."

She looked again at the papers in her hands. Reports confirmed he had been responsible for crimes against humanity. Even the pictures…..it confirmed that he was committing the crimes.

She set the papers aside, as this may be the same man, but mentally wasn't the person she had married.

_I'll find him; I need to talk to him…"_

"Aerith, Sephiroth …he went insane. His not the person … he's wanted for arson, murder…he burned my hometown to the ground, burning everyone alive! He wanted…the entire army is looking for him. If he's caught…he's considered too dangerous and will be executed on the spot."

Aerith looked over. To have the father of her baby….

"You can't kill him!"

"Aerith, he considered too much of a risk. Because many peopled have witnessed his crimes against humanity…even if I see him, I would need to attempt to kill him. It's too risky to capture him. And because he's so skilled…. he would escape before he could stand trial."

"But why are you telling me this ?"

"So that you'll have time to prepare. After he's killed….you'll be asked to leave the base."

Aerith shook her head.

"But…you don't even know why he's doing these things! You …"

"It doesn't matter what reasons he had to justify his crimes. I'm sorry, but it's best if you forget about him. We can file papers for divorce....it'll be legalized."

Aerith glared.

"You're not even going to give him a trial?! You owe that to him, he …."

"It's out of my hands…."

Tifa reached out and Aerith gave her a glare. Startled, Tifa pulled her hand back.

"Just….go both of you. I deal with this on my own!"

* * *

Aerith grabbed her stick.

Her honeymoon….but those times were gone. She had this feeling that she had to find her husband as soon as possible. Something must've happened….and she was going to help him.

Food, blanket, a canteen, first aid kit…..she was ready. The backpack was full.

Taking one last look at the place they had once shared, she hoped that someday they would be raising a family here.

"Sephiroth, I'll find you…"

* * *

Days had passed, and she hadn't made any progress in finding her husband.

Like a criminal, she hid from the public, as she didn't know if anyone would want to question her, so she chose to hide.

Still, she did wonder why Sephiroth had become so violent.

As she sat on rock near a creek, she wondered how they might find way to be together...

Tired, she put hand to belly.....

"It's okay...your father......we'll find him....."

* * *

Tired, she was surprised to see she was at the Forgotten City…..

She had been on the road for some time. Funny, she hadn't though she would end up here.

But, she was tired, and needed rest.

"Hello?"

No response….but she knew she wasn't alone.

Placing a hand on her belly, she made her way to the remains of a home made from a giant carved out shell. At the top, she could get a good view of the area, and plan her next move. And the place might make good place to sleep.

Besides, the shell didn't look like it was unsafe, so it should be safe to climb.

As she walked around the water, she noted how deep it was…..

Had this place been partially under water? Or had it been full of canals….just what had this place been like, back when her ancestors had been alive?

As she came to the top she sighed as just felt lost. She looked out from a balcony, ready to break down into tears.

* * *

Frustrated, she threw down her pack and stick, as she looked over the balcony.

She had no one to turn to for help…and she could search for days…with nothing to show for it. And she had to make sure her baby….

"Hello Aerith…..it's been a while."

She looked over. The cruel, sadistic look on his face…his eyes seemed to glow. There was no warmth in his eyes…..

Had he been here this while time? But still, this man was her husband.

She ran into his arms and she felt his embrace moments later., hearing him drop his sword. To feel the heat from his body….

"Why did you abandoned me ?!" she said. "I was so worried!"

"I was ….occupied, but I'm still happy see you. Don't worry, we'll never be separated again Forgive me for not coming back for you."

She felt him stroke and kiss her hair.

* * *

She stood … and tried not to show how badly his cold expression scared her as they admired the view together.

Despite the fact she was happy to be reunited, Sephiroth had still done many violent things….and would eventually be held accountable.

"Why didn't you come and get me?" she asked. "We married….you were there for me…"

"I got…..occupied, but I couldn't look for you until I had a safe place for us to live. I managed to fix a shell house. It's simple, but I think you'll like it. "

Aerith stopped and the two gave one another a glance. She couldn't care less about the shell house, as was acting so official….not like before.

As he reached out to touch her, she backed away, and she saw him give her a suspicious look.

"You're afraid of me…"

Aerith shook her head.

"How can I trust you? You never called….what did I even bother looking for someone who doesn't even care?"

He blinked, and gave her an amused glance.

"You really are mad at me…"

Aerith just picked up pebble and threw it at him.

* * *

She looked on as he led her inside the shell home…. it actually looked cozy.

"I found this a few days ago…I thought this would be a fitting place to bring you, so I fixed it up. We should be comfortable."

Aerith saw the simple, but nice looking bed…..blankets…a bathroom…

"We have plumbing…..I got some of this bedding and some other things when I was….traveling."

"But what about food?"

"I can always go and get you something. I'm still fixing up the kitchen, but I figured you could grow food for us, if you don't mind."

Aerith blushed as he began to nuzzle her.

* * *

They were in the bedroom.....and she knew that it would never be like how it had been before.

No laughing, no more telling stories, him playing with her hair as they talked about building home were Icicle Inn had once been.

"Let's spend the next few days together…"

Aerith shoved him away. She was mad at him, but she was also afraid of him. This wasn't the same man who had driven her to Zack's grave.

"You just left me…."

He frowned.

"I apologized…."

She shook her head.

* * *

"Aerith…" he said with a glare.

She glared right back.

"You're sleeping on the couch!"

"You are _not _kicking me out of the bedroom…."

Aerith just glared back, and she could feel the tears as she recalled the images of him causing death and destruction……

Glaring, she turned and slammed the door in his face. Glaring she locked it, then threw herself on the bed and began to sob.

"Let me in Aerith!" Sephiroth demanded as he banged on the door.

"Go away!" she snapped. The old Sephiroth would have never yelled at her.

When the door was kicked down, she gulped as she stood in the doorway, glaring at her.

"Don't you ever....."

Aerith just threw a pillow at him as she sat up and glared.

"Get out!" she demanded.

That was when she gasped as she felt really dizzy....everything began to spin.

Weak, she closed her eyes as she fell back...vaguely feeling Sephiroth putting his finger to her neck as he checked her pulse.

"Aerith ?" he asked, as all traces of anger were gone from his voice.

Tears fell as she wished she had never looked for her husband in the first place. She gave into the darkness, hoping that she hadn't made a mistake.

* * *

She woke up to find the door had been repaired and the windows were open.

The house was quite....maybe he was gone.

Feeling conflicted, the house felt stifling...she had to figure out what to do.

* * *

As she shook her hair loose, she casually began to take off her clothes......

The lake looked peaceful and she felt dirty, and she wanted to swim in the lake. A nice swim in the same water her ancestors had used so long ago.

Dropping her things on the steps, she slowly walked into the water, feeling calm as she began to swim.

Yesterday...maybe it had been stress, or hormones.....but she had to figure out how she was going to handle things.

If she stayed.....maybe she might not be able to help him.

But, when she had married him, her vows had been for life. And if things were reversed, she knew her husband would stay with her.

"How can I help him......" she said to herself as she swam.

That was when she gasped.

She could make things grow....maybe her cetra powers could be used to help him in some way. Perhaps he was just being influenced.

Yes, something had changed him.

If that was the case, maybe the same powers that were used to grow flowers could turn her husband back into the man he once had been.

That was when she smiled as she felt calm....

Smiling she swam, until she felt someone stare at her.

Turing, she saw Sephiroth was staring at her...with look of masculine interest.

"I'll get you a towel...."

* * *

They sat by the lake, looking out at the water as she was dressed and dry.

She had her hair loose, and had chosen to leave her books and socks off.

His tone with her was more gentle.....maybe he had gone off to think like she had.

"Why? Why did you leave so suddenly....and why can't we go back?"

"I saw Hojo......it's complicated, but I learned about my origins...."

"Is that supposed to justify your actions?"

He turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Then you know?"

Aerith nodded.

"I was still worried about you, that was why I came to find you...and for another reason."

He gave her a skeptical glance as she looked into his eyes.

"Sephiroth, you do know that you'll be executed if you're caught?"

"What's the other reason you came looking for me?" he asked, with a sardonic smile.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"What?"

"We married...wanting to build a life together.....do you still want that?"

"You're the only person....and we will have a life together......"

"Sephiroth, I'm pregnant."

He stared at her, than slow looked down at her belly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

He smiled coldly.

"We'll raise a family...this planet..."

"No Sephiroth, no more killing."

"Aerith, me and mother....."

"Mother ?"

"She called out to me....and she's been helping me, telling me how the planet should be dealt with. I even have her cells in me..... Jenova is my mother.....I'm going to summon Meteor and them we can begin a new life together as we absorb lifestream as the planet tries to heal itself."

Aerith gasped.

Her mother had told her about Jenova, a calamity from the skies....she had wanted the entire earth extinct so she could rule it. And Meteor was the ultimate black magic.

If Sephiroth did have Jenova's ceils, that would explain how he'd been easily influenced by her. And it would also explain his sudden change in behavior. Jenova was......she wasn't sure what Jenova was, but she knew she was pure evil....worse than any demon that had even walked the earth.

She saw a brief vision.....as the last cetra she would be the only one to stop him, and would be forced to summon Holy....

It would either end in his death, or he would be forced to kill her, which would also mean the death of their child.

But if he could be influenced by Jenova, would her powers enough to help him? Jenova was so .....evil.

She gulped as she had to take action. And she had to use all the time she had.

As she embraced him, she felt him wrap his arms around her.

"Aerith...stop whatever you're doing......" he said as she began to use her powers to send healing energy into him.

"_Planet, help us..." _

That was when a woman's voice came into her head. It was cold and evil.......and ancient.

"_Leave my son alone.....he will still be killed for his actions....."_

Aerith glared as she began to trap them together as she sensed his mental resistance....and the anger at what he thought was betrayal.

But he still cared enough about their child to not fight back.

All around her, rose bushes began to grow....but the roses were white with an iridescent sheen.

They hadn't bloomed in the area for over a thousand years.....

With a scream, Aerith put the last of her energy into trying to free her husband from Jenova's corruption....as lifestream began to come up from the ground.

As it encircled them both, Aerith smiled as she and Sephiroth were surrounded.

* * *

Sephiroth sat up.

Looking over, Aerith lay next to him, but he saw she was sleeping peacefully.

Then, he grimaced as began to see flashes of the things he had done.

He'd gotten so mad, and then that voice had urged him to kill…..and he had wanted revenge…..

But that didn't justify what he had done. He had ruined things for himself and Aerith.....and his child.

Noting the fragrance in the air, he stood and walked over to the roses....he had never seen roses like this.

Still, as beautiful as the roses were, they wouldn't help him...as even if he did try to make up for what he had done, he would get a death sentence.

* * *

Aerith woke up and gasped as she saw the roses.

Her mother had mentioned that the cetra had been able to grow a certain type of rose...but she hadn't know if the rose had some type of purpose or not.

Standing up, she saw Sephiroth standing at the end of the lake.

When he turned......he was one again the man she had married.

"I'm….so sorry. I've ruined our lives…"

"We're together again, that's all I want. Together, we'll find a way to stop her for good" Aerith said as she rested her head on Sephiroth's chest.

"Even so, I'll get the death penalty, and they might even have you arrested as well."

"We can still.....we still need to stop Jenova.....do you know anything?"

"No, but I don't care if she is my mother...."

"Sephiroth, Jenova came from the skies long ago.....she's not a cetra...she killed them because she wanted the earth for herself, and the cetras were in the way."

Sephiroth frowned.

"Then, what am I? The file I read said I had Jenova's cells injected into my body...and that she was....my mother."

"Let's head back and see what we can find...maybe we can find a way to stop her. "

"I can't sense her anymore......but she's hiding. It's only a matter of time before she attacks."

* * *

**Several days later-**

It was around two in the morning when Sephiroth calmly disabled the security cameras.

After traveling at night and resting during they day, they were back in Midgar. Sneaking in had been easy.....as Sephiroth knew the place, and every single code and camera.

"I'm surprised they didn't throw anything out" Aerith said as Sephiroth used his sword to disable a lock.

"We can't stay her for very long...just grab what files you find."

Nodding, Aerith went over to a desk.

To her surprise, Sephiroth's file was on the desk, as if someone had been reading it. Why wasn't it locked up?

"I think I have it..."

Sephiroth walked over and opened it.

"This is different than the one I read before......"

His eyes read the information, as he felt relief.

Lucrectia Crescent…..she had been human…and his birth mother….and she hadn't been able to die......and was missing.

Hojo…..had been his birth father. Well, good riddance ......the worms would have a better use for him than humanity.

Jenova's cell had been injected while he was still in the womb….both of his parents had willingly used him as an experiment….but he still was human. Granted, a human with some weird cells inside is body...... bit still an experiment......

He looked down as Aerith looked down at her belly.

"That's your daddy....."

He smiled and put his hand to her belly. If he could live long enough to watch his child grow.....

That was when both heard footsteps. Someone was coming...they had been caught.

"What do we do?"

Sephiroth just narrowed his eyes. He wore gloves, but Aerith's handprints would be over everything she had touched....

"We clean up...." he said eying several vats of flammable chemicals, including alcohol.

* * *

As Hojo's lab burned, Aerith felt like vomiting.....

The quickest escape route was old garbage chute......if she vomited, it just might hit her in the face. Or Sephiroth.

"Almost done...."

Aerith closed her eyes.

* * *

Aerith moaned as Sephiroth led her away.....

On solid ground, he began to lead her in the shadows. She didn't ask were, but only hoped it wold have a place where she could rest.

"That was too close..... why didn't you keep that file....."

"I found the information I wanted......and had it been missing, someone would've noticed."


	6. Chapter 6

In the dark if the night, they walked the slums of Midgar. Other than the occasional ornery cat, the streets seemed deserted.

"Sephiroth, we can't keep running anyway like this. I think....we need to surrender."

"Aerith if they kill me....."

"Maybe they won't. Your record with, SOLDIER.....and we'll only be hunted until they do get us."

"And what if they execute me? Can you really watch me die?"

"How can you say that?!"

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but we need to face reality...."

Aerith began to cry as she ran.

* * *

She cried as she ran into the church.

Coming here countless times.....this would be the last time she would come here.

Sobbing, the thought of watching Sephiroth get killed right in front of her.....

"Why ?! Why did all this have to happen ? Why are we being punished?" she demanded as she looked around.

Falling to her knees, she glared.

"Isn't enough that my parents are dead.....are you going to take my husband too ?"

"Aerith.....it's going to be okay....

Looking over, she saw a person standing on the shadows.

"Go away" she snapped as she looked down to make sure her flowers hadn't been stepped on.

That was when Ifalna stepped out.

"Mother.....?" Aerith asked.

"Get away from my wife....." Sephiroth demanded as he came up behind Aerith.

"Sephiroth, no! This is my mother."

"Your mother is dead..." he said.

"Well, technically that's true...Aerith, he's.....beautiful. I'm so happy you settled down...I can see the love between you both."

Aerith looked over and saw Sephiroth lowered his sword.

"Mother...." she asked.

Ifalna opened her arms, as Aerith ran into them.

* * *

Ifalna smiled as she sat in a pew.

"My grandchild.....I only wish I could've lived to see you raise a family" she said, looking sad.

"But, mother, what about Jenova?"

Ifalna frowned.

"The calamity from the skies......well, the first thing you need to do is decide what you're going to do. You can't stop Jenova if you're both dead."

"But how can we stop her ?"

"Aerith, the blood of the Cetra flows inside you. You _can_ stop her."

"How? She's.....eternal."

"She is a parasite......but even I don't know what she is. But, I do think she can be stopped, by you and Sephiroth."

"How ?"

"With your cetra blood and Sephiroth's strength, you have a chance. I don't believe she was created naturally."

"You mean she could be some type of sprit?"

"Whatever she is, she seems to be the only one of her kind. It is possible that perhaps she might've been created by either magic or something else."

That was when Aerith looked on as her mother suddenly held two roses....the same ones that had appeared after she had helped Sephiroth get free from Jenova influence. They didn't appear to have any thorns.

But the stem was the same green color as the lifestream.

"I talked to our ancestors.....these should protect the baby."

Aerith looked down. How could a rose protect her child?

"Eat them" Ifalna said as she held out the flowers.

"What?" Aerith asked.

"Eat the petals, and the stem. They will give you strength and protection. You as well Sephiroth."

Aerith slowly took the flower. Sephiroth looked more than skeptical.

"Sephiroth, for out child. Please, take it."

Sephiroth looked unsure, but accepted the flower.

Ifalna nodded, looking relived.

"Good, I think that will be sufficient."

Aerith slowly ate, as the petals tasted herbal....with slight taste of honey.

"Now, as for the other situation......Sephiroth, you were held in high regard.....but that doesn't change the circumstances. I think that it's for the best if you both surrender."

"And what if they try and kill me?" he asked after he swallowed.

"You.....will not be killed easily. But your record before was spotless. I feel they will not be as harsh as you both think."

Aerith looked out as the last petal was gone.......and she put the stem in her mouth.

The taste was weird.....celery, mixed with what tasted like lime.

"I'll never be able to make up for what I did."

"You can, if you save the planet. Jenova will eventually seek the baby's life"."

Sephiroth looked over and Aerith gave him a smile.

"Sephiroth...this is the only way you can be held accountable....and this is the only way we can stop running."

He shook his head.

"I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt.....but if you trust your mother....."

Looking back, Aerith gasped as her mother was gone. But her voice echoed.

"I'll wait for you both to join the lifestream...and thank you Sephiroth, for protecting my daughter."

* * *

She woke up, feeling his arms around her.

After talking, he had held her as they had fallen asleep. Both unsure, they had agreed to surrender.

Looking over, she jumped as she heard commotion outside. She felt him kiss her gently.

"They're coming, but don't be afraid."

Nodding, they both stood up, and she smiled.

"Can you please kiss me good-bye?" she asked, she looked up.

He smiled and they shared a gentle kiss, as they were ambushed. But they ignored the men as she responded to the kiss.

Cloud looked at her, she shrugged.

She and Sephiroth had been arrested and had been separated. She hadn't seen him for several hours.

Wearing a grayish green jumpsuit and some slip on shoes, she had only her wedding ring. But she didn't feel nervous.

Still he had been arrested, not executed, it was encouraging.

She had been inside holding cell, until Cloud had come to interrogate her. Quiety, she had flowed him, wanting to not cause trouble for anyone.

"You do realize what could happen?" he asked coldly.

"Yes, but I would do it again in a second...." she said.

Cloud gave her dark scowl.

"He burned down an entire town! And you just stood by him...."

Aerith glared. For all the good Sephiroth had done, they weren't giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"And you still don't know why he did it ?"

"No, and it doesn't matter!"

"It does. And until you'll listen I won't talk. And you should know that I'm carrying Sephiroth's child!"

Cloud's face went ashen as she put her hands over her mouth. Perhaps that had been a mistake.

Cloud looked at the man across from him.

Sephiroth was handcuffed, but he appeared to be very calm....as usual, he couldn't guess what was on his mind.

He wore a grayish green jumpsuit with some simple gray slip on shoes and with his gloves off, the only thing he had been allowed to keep had been his wedding ring.

Less than an hour later after Aerith had been taken back to her cell, someone had managed to leak the news of the confirmed pregnancy to the media, and it was now everywhere.

As his bosses were debating on how to handle things from here, he had to integrate Sephiroth.

Sephiroth spoke first. But he continued to stare out the window.

"Why was I arrested? Wasn't I supposed to be killed on sight?"

"That was the plan. But given your record with SOLDIER, it was agreed upon you would be arrested....if you turned yourself in and didn't commit any more crimes."

"Do you disagree with that?"

"You need held to be held accountable...but given your accomplishments, it was understandable. You saved so many people and Midgar....almost ironic."

Sephiroth looked over.

"Why...why did you do it?" he asked, recalling Aerith words, and how....compassionate Sephiroth had been.

"I was....manipulated."

Cloud scoffed.

"Can't you even be honest with me?! You could never be manipulated!"

Sephiroth looked up.

"I am being honest. But I don't expect you to believe me."

Cloud recalled Aerith's words.....and how Sephiroth just seemed to change when his record had been spotless....

"Even if that's true, that's no excuse!"

"You right and it shouldn't."

Cloud glared. The total submission made him madder as he faced the person who had cremated his home town.

"You claimed you were manipulated.....were you a hostage?"

"No, I knew what I was doing."

"Then how were you manipulated?"

"I was angry....and I let emotion cloud my judgment. Like you said, it's not excuse."

"You....you at least have Aerith.....and a child. You killed all my family...."

"I don't expect to be forgiven, but for what it's worth. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you."

Cloud glared.

"Go to hell."

* * *

Aerith looked around.

Her handcuffs had been removed and she had been taken to bigger jail cell with bigger cot after she had finished her meal after the pregnancy test.

The cell reminded of back when she'd been kidnapped by the Turks. But, it was big bigger than the other one.

Tired, she lay down on the cot. She hadn't done much, but she was just exhausted.

And she still had no idea on Sephiroth's fate.

Tired, she just closed her eyes. Maybe a short nap would help clear her head.

* * *

She wasn't sure where she was, but she saw Jenova.

"What d you want?" she demanded as the creature gave her a grin.

"You will not stop him...."

"What are you?

"Ancient......"

That was when the parasite reached out.

"Sephiroth has my cells; this child is my grandchild...."

* * *

Aerith woke up, crying.

Her innocent baby....

"Sephiroth..." she sobbed as s lay alone in her cell. She needed him, but he was locked up.

* * *

The next morning, they were allowed to eat breakfast together.

Tired, she knew her eyes were red from crying, but after refusing to answer his questions, Sephiroth didn't push her.

Changing the subject, she talked about...how they could make a living.

"Even if they do pardon both of us, we won't be able to be employed. I can grow food, but we'll be on our own. We'll need all sorts of supplies."

"Have you ever tried to grow anything besides flowers? Something that could be sold?"

"No, but I've never tried. Why?" she asked. The food wasn't too bad. Tifa had somehow managed to send them some doughnuts.

"Certain things will always be in demand because they will always have such a high value. They might not like the source but if it's it got a good enough value and a high demand; it'll always find a buyer."

"Such as ?"

"Aerith, if we can't find way to earn an income, we have to sell something.....something that has high demand. If you can create or enhance something that grows or occurs naturally in nature......like a flower..."

"Such as ...."

"Maybe diamonds or pearls...."

Aerith's jaw dropped.

"By my mother.....she never said....."

"Aerith, it's just a theory, but if we're pardoned, it might be a way for us to make an honest living."

"It's...well, it actually sounds plausible......"

"Aerith, if we're pardoned, we'll most likey be banned from living in Midgar. Would you mind if we moved into the shell house?"

"No, but....why there?"

The lake. Besides having a supply of water, maybe we can locate something valuable."

"Did you come up with this just now ?"

"No I had some time to think while I was in my cell. And while I was being integrated by Cloud."

"Is Cloud....."

"He hates me, and I doubt he'll be able to forgive me, but he's justified for hating me."

* * *

**- Five days later**

Aerith stood before the judge, jury, and all members of SOLDIER.

Because of all the media attention, Sephiroth's connections, and as how they had video evidence, there wouldn't be a trail.

Aerith looked down as she saw the looks of hatred and disgust from everyone. They saw Sephiroth as the enemy, and no one had listed to what he had to say, despite the fact how he had saved the life of nearly everyone in the room at one time or another.

Cloud was among the crowed. He didn't look as angry as before, but he didn't look happy either.

Still, she bit her lip when they announced his fate.

"Due to your public service in SOLDIER, we have decided that you are hereby exiled from Midgar with your wife for the crimes you committed. But, due to your wife's pregnancy, you will receive part of your pension. You will be allowed to keep your sword. You may pack up and leave, but should either you or your wife ever return to Midgar, or interfere with SOLDIER ever again, or break the laws anywhere, you will be arrested on sight."

The crowed began to grumble, but she sighed with relief.

* * *

Back into his old clothes, he began to pack up.

The media had already labeled him....but he didn't care. He wouldn't be hunted, and he had chance at stopping Jenova and having a family.

He had ten minutes to get his personal things from his office...his laptop, diplomas, pictures.......books...medals.....they had already trashed anything that was considered to be a threat...mostly his old computer files had already been deleted and various thumb drives.

Cloud was silent as he quickly packed up his things, Aerith was supposed packing up the house.....

* * *

Aerith looked on.

They didn't have much to take.... some books, bedding.....enough to fill a small moving van.

That was when her cell phone rang. Curious, she saw it was Sephiroth.

"Where are you ?" she asked, as she answered the call. He was supposed to be at the house twenty minutes ago.

"At the bookstore, I'm getting books on health and such since we won't have a lot of options....."

"Good idea....." she said, as she smiled.

"Aerith, I'm getting a few on child birth and pregnancy....."

"You mean....."

"In case something happens...I want to feel confident I can deliver the baby. Oh, I already stopped at got all sorts of seeds for food. My remaining pension was pretty good."

"You mean...people aren't turning you away?"

"Some are sympatric.....because you're pregnant. Others still belive that I'm not the enemy. Anyway, I figured we'd stock up since we won't be allowed to come back to Midgar ever again."

"Good point....I guess we'll have to go to other towns for supplies...."

"I'm sorry I didn't let you know but, I'll be at the house soon."

"Okay. And Sephiroth?"

"Yes ?"

"I love you. I'm looking forward to raising a family together."

He didn't speak, but she calmly waited for his words.

"I love you too Aerith. Thank you...for believing in me" he said as he tone was sad.

* * *

Curious, she began to pack as six men stood guard outside. What would do when it came tome to confront....

"Hello ?"

Looking up, she saw Tifa.

She frowned, as she recalled how cold Cloud had been....Tifa may not have hurt them, but she really couldn't trust anyone right now.

"Hey Aerith...." Tifa said, with a warm smile.

"Tifa, I have a lot to do. Thanks for the doughnuts, but please excuse me."

"Need help ?"

"No, I'll manage."

Tifa looked hurt, but she didn't move.

"I m not the enemy, I only want to help."


	7. Chapter 7

"Tifa...I have a lot on my mind."

"I know....if I can do anything...."

"You've done enough. All I want is to have life with Sephiroth."

"Look, for what's it's worth, you have my support. Cloud's feeling betrayed.....but I think he'll come around soon enough. He's just stubborn."

Aerith shrugged.

"Look, you should avoid us.....Cloud's job might be at risk."

"But I..."

Aerith just shook her head. "Until things are settled, don't get involved."

Tifa looked away.

"If that's what you want..."

At the shell house, a figure glared. She had long silver hair, and blue skin.

Those stupid roses......they may protect her grandchild from her interference, but Sephiroth her had cells.....and she would get to him once more.

All she had to do was remind him of how ...he was the ruler of this plant. Why should he be content to get scraps? He was worthy....

Why else would she allow herself to be captive.....humiliating, but her goal had been accomplished.

But now, that Cetra.....they were such a plague.

"You won't keep him from me...he will use this planet as a vessel....."

Irritated, she stormed off. That cetra.....she would be more of a challenge. Her powers had caused her to lose control of her son.

So, Sephiroth had to control her...and he would. She would simply let Sephiroth deal with her.

"You think roses can stop me....I was alive when you were dead! I will get Aerith and Sephiroth! You will not get in my way. When she dies, you will be extinct, and I will be alive!"

Smiling she walked off. All she had to do was wait, as they would come to her.

And Sephiroth....he would get that Cetra under his control. She was a threat...just as her ancestors had been.

Aerith looked on.

Cloud had shown up and he had offered to drive and help them move in....along with Tifa.

Disgusted, the men had walked off, not wanting to be near Sephiroth.

"Thanks honey..." Tifa said.

Cloud glared.

"I'm only doing this because I want answers."

"Cloud....." Aerith said. She wanted to help.

Cloud just gave her a black glare as he put on his seatbelt.

"I can't believe you actually let him..."

Aerith and Tifa glared at the man with spiky blonde hair. Nervous, he looked away.

"Hey, don't take it out on the innocent baby Cloud. Sephiroth was your friend! How can you turn on him?" Tifa demanded. "Sephiroth was ..."

"He a traitor....."

Tifa glared.

"Keep talking like that and you can sleep on the couch for the rest of the week!"

Cloud just blushed.

The drive was a long one.....and awkward.

"Thanks..." Aerith said.

Tifa nodded.

"Hey, when you fall in love and become a wife, you stand by your man. It's just that simple. Even if he's a stubborn ass."

Cloud scowled. More than one man had teased him on how his own wife refused to obey him.

"Tifa...."

"Honey, Sephiroth saved not only your life, but most of the men under his command. And it happened more than once. Can't you listen?"

"And just let him get away with mass murder?"

"They've been judged....and he admitted his crimes and turned himself in."

Cloud shook his head.

"Oh, so that makes what he did okay?"

"No, and I know I can never make up for what I did" Sephiroth said.

"Cloud, Sephiroth stood by you. You both fought side by side. If you had been arrested, do you think he would just sit back and watch?"

Cloud looked at the road ahead of him.

"Tifa, he......"

"He was your inspiration....you looked up to him. You were proud to be under his command. How can you not give him the benefit of the doubt?"

Cloud sighed. Sephiroth's actions didn't make sense, he would admit that much.

"It won't change anything."

"How do you know when you won't listen?"

"Tifa, let it go."

"Look, I don't want to cause you both to fight. It's enough that you're helping us" Aerith said, as Sephiroth held her close.

Tifa sighed.

"No it's not. Sephiroth would stand by Cloud, and to have everyone shun him.....it's disgusting. "

That was when Cloud swore as slammed on the brakes.

"Geeze, what they hell....." Tifa grumbled.

"I saw something moving..." Cloud said. He looked on, as something ran back into the woods.

"Probably an animal....."

"No, he's right. Something just ran back into the woods" Sephiroth said.

That was when Aerith gasped. Rumors has been circulating that Hojo's remains had dissapred.

"There's nothing out here..." Tifa murmured.

"I know what I saw. Stay in here..." he said as he reached for his sword.

"Cloud, don't go out alone, you don't even know what you facing!"

"Just stay inside the car. I'll be right back."

"Have Sephiroth go with you!"

"No....."

Tifa growled.

"Cloud Strife, either you go with him, or I'll drive off and you can walk!"

Cloud scoffed. Yes, Tifa wasn't lying this time.

"Sephiroth, come with me. But don't you forget that you're under my authority."

Aerith waited as the men went off.

"Thanks....but I..."

"No, I'm disappointed with him. He won't even listen, that's what's wrong."

"But it wouldn't change anything..."

"It might change his mind. Just what happened with him?"

Aerith sighed.

"Had had to deal with something on his own...and was deceived."

Holding his sword, he looked on.

Cloud would never forgive him, but it was for the best. He was in exile from Midgar after all, and he didn't want to get Cloud in trouble.

That was when he stopped.

There was a weird smell in the air......it reminded him of Hojo's lab.

Looking down, there were several footprints on the ground. And some sort of.....liquid.

That was when looked up as he knew he was being watched. They were being hunted.

That was when he turned and saw a dark form.

Holding his sword, he wondered just what he was facing.

That was when the headlights from the van were turned on...

What he saw grotesque... and intelligent. It looked at them with a smile. But it clearly was not human.....

"Son...."

Sephiroth stared. Was ...no...that creature could not be Hojo. But no one else ever called him son. And Hojo was dead.

Still, whatever this thing was, it needed to be exterminated......

He didn't say anything and neither did Cloud. Just as they had done before, they went into battle.

However, before either of them took another step, that thing jumped.....and landed near the van.

"Tifa!"

Sephiroth just narrowed his eyes.

Aerith stared.

The thing.....what was it ?

Tifa glared.

"Stay calm! We're okay....."

That was when the thing used his arm to break down the windows.

Both women quickly left the van as the thing talked....well, it used words no one recognized.

Tifa stood in front of Aerith as the thing began to come around. However that thing got between them in their husbands.

"Tifa..." Cloud said as Tifa smiled as she put on some gloves.....

"Sorry baby, but you and I both know I never listen."

Before Aerith could blink, Tifa punched the creature...who didn't look happy.

Aerith blinked as she recalled her staff was inside the truck......but she couldn't let Tifa fight alone.

"Aerith come over her!"

Aerith looked over. She grabbed a long stick.

"Aerith, no!" Sephiroth shouted.

Aerith just glared. She had had enough to deal with and for them to be attacked....

She stabbed the creature......and gasped when she saw that it's hair went from dark, to pure silver....

"Jenova....." Aerith murmured.

"Hands off my husband! That's my job!" Tifa said, throwing a punch.

Aerith knelt down as she began to pray. If Hojo had Jenova's cells, physical combat wouldn't help.

"Please...help us...."

That was when clouds came in out nowhere...and rain fell. The monster roared in pain...as if the rain was irritating him.

"What is this?" Cloud asked.

Aerith just looked up as the clouds parted...and three angels came down.

"Aerith, what did you do?" Tifa asked.

Aerith looked on as the angels flew above the creature...as he became enclosed in that could only be described as orb of lifestream. As much as the creature struggled to escape, he was trapped.

Then, the angels faded, and the monster was set free.

However, it was.....acting sluggish.

"Now!" Aerith yelled.

Glaring, both Cloud and Sephiroth attacked. Within seconds, the creature went from being a physical creature, to being energy as it dissolved.

Cloud looked at the broken window.

"I'm not sure what happened.....but thank you...."

"See honey! They aren't the enemy!" Tifa said.

Aerith looked over as Sephiroth held her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...." she said he kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Aerith looked on, as the shell hose was just as cozy as she remembered.

"You're gonna live here?" Tifa asked as Cloud drove into the Forgotten City.

"Well, it has water...and Sephiroth fixed up up a house. It's actually pretty cozy inside."

"Aerith, what you did...you aren't human..." Tifa said.

Aerith just looked over.

"What she is, is my wife" Sephiroth said.

Tifa nodded.

"I know...don't worry."

* * *

"He put a solar panel in the forest...." Aerith said. "We have power...."

Tifa smiled.

"Looks like you guys will be independent. I know you'll be growing food, but what about meat? Why don't I bring you something once a week? "

"I can't ask you to do that."

"I just offered. Besides, you gotta watch your health for the baby."

Aerith smiled.

"Thank you."

Tifa smiled.

"You gonna make your own bread as well ?"

"I don't mind....."

"I would."

"Look, Tifa is right. If I had been arrested, you would stand by me" Cloud said, looking at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth just shrugged as walked around. He wanted to make sure nothing else was around.

"Cloud, at this point, there isn't anything you can do. And I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Well, considering how I....."

"No, it's fine. Midgar will never forget this. Even if this whole mess is fixed, I don't know if I'd want to go back. And I don't think we'll be welcome anyplace else."

"So you two will..."

"We'll either settle down here..... or move someplace else eventually. I do want out child to have a normal life. Do you really think Midgar would welcome me back?"

"It...just doesn't seem fair....."

"It's out of my hands. I did commit crimes and I need to be held accountable."

* * *

"Was that thing really Hojo?" Tifa asked as she and Aerith cooked dinner.

"It called me son...rumors circulated for years that Hojo had given himself Jenova's cells" Sephiroth said.

"Yuck, that guy was a serious freak. And it's so hypocritical! He was allowed to basically do whatever the hell he wanted, while you don't get a second chance?"

Aerith took a bite of celery.

"We're going to be fine. And to be honest, maybe it'll be for the best."

Tifa shrugged.

"Look. Just let me know if you need help.....right?" she said as she gave a glare at her husband.

Cloud nodded.

"You saved my life...I still don't know what happened, but if I can't help out...then I wasn't worthy to be under your command."

Tifa smiled and gave him a smack on the butt.

"Good boy....was that so hard?"

Cloud just blushed.

* * *

"Oh, and I think we better leave after dinner....we can't let anyone think that you're up to something."

Aerith watched as Cloud and Tifa drove off.

With a smile, she looked on. .....

Turing to look back, she gasped.

"What ?"

"Someone was watching us...."

Sephiroth looked over. He saw glowing green eyes....when no one was supposed to live in this area.

"Stay here....."

"No, don't go after it....."

"Aerith I have to see what it is..... look, I'll come right back."

Aerith watched as he picked up his sword and walked off.

* * *

Hours had passed and Sephiroth hadn't come back.

Tired, she unpacked before she settled into a hot bath. She didn't want to eat until Sephirth came home.

Looking down, she placed a hand on her belly. Those roses that her mother had given them.....would it truly be enough?

And where could Sephiroth be? No call on her cell, nothing. The last time this had happened......

That was when she felt it.....a change in the air.

"Sephiroth......"

That was when she heard her mother's voice.

"_Aerith, forgive me, but that rose wasn't enough......he has her cells....."_

She sat in the warm water, feeling numb. If the roses hadn't worked....how could she fight an enemy that she knew nothing about?

"Just what is she ?"

At this point, he was already in huge trouble and if he did anything else......he would be executed.

And Jenova....the calamity from the skies...just who or what was she? Maybe she had to learn about Jenova before she could do anything effective.

Maybe she could get some information from Sephiroth. Besides, she really didn't have any other choice. Everything had failed, and she was running out of time.

"_Okay, maybe I'll go with him and promise not to escape if we have some time alone...it'll also keep him from trouble...."_

Turning, she jumped as she saw him standing in the doorway, watching her. Just when had he come...no it didn't matter.

"Sephiroth....." she said, as his eyes seemed to have an unholy glow.

"I'm sorry...it took me longer than expected....." he said, with a lecherous smiled as he looked at her.

Aerith looked down. She knew that if her idea failed.....she at least had to try and keep him from harming the planet.

Hearing him walk closer, she didn't bother hiding herself from his gaze. He seemed amused when she boldly made eye contact.

"What do you want?"

"I've come to take my wife to a place far more suitable."

Irritated, she splashed him. He raised silver eyebrow.

"I'll make a deal with you. If we can have a few days to talk, I'll go with you, and I won't escape."

He nodded.

"I wanted to spend some time with you anyway....and Mother left. We'll have the entire place to ourselves for a few days."

Aerith looked down at her belly, hoping she hadn't condemned not only her child, but the planet. But at this point, she had to do what she could.

"Get me a towel" she said, splashing him. Just how long had he intended to stare anyway?

* * *

She rubbed jasmine scented lotion into her skin. Behind her, he was packing her things.

After getting her a towel, she had ordered him to turn around while she grabbed some clothes. He had casually complied.

Standing in her closet, she had simply told him to "pack while I get dressed."

Looking out from the doorway of the closet, it still irked her the way he had stared.....

Peeved, she smiled when she threw her bottle of lotion, and hit him on the butt.

"What?" he asked, when she turned back to getting dressed.

She ignored him as she buttoned her leggings. Quickly, she grabbed a gray tunic.

Coming out, she quickly began to style her hair.

"You look better in dresses."

"Should've gotten me a towel sooner."

* * *

He carried the two bags.

As they began to walk off, she looked back at the shell house. Pity they had to leave. But they would be back, free from Jenova.....hopefully.

She didn't ask where they we're going. It was either someplace nearby, or maybe in the temple....

"Tired ?"

"Huh?" she asked, stopping.

"Are you tired?"

"A little, but I'm feeling fine. So where are we going?"

"Home."

Aerith gave him a skeptical look.

"Is that why you were gone so long?"

"Partly...but it also did to need to be cleaned up a bit."

* * *

The circular home had glass for the roof. It wasn't more than one story tall, but was wide. There were no doors, and had only a few windows. It was a grayish yellow color, and looked to be marble.

Here, the sun was shining, and the place was surrounded by flowers; many that Aerith had never seen. A small waterfall was nearby.

And the house...it was fully furnished. The furniture looked to be in good condition. She even saw a bookcase filled with books.

"Come on....there two other rooms to the left, but they're empty."

Aerith's jaw dropped with he led her into an elegant bedroom.....with the bedding showing only slight signs of age. The bedding was olive green with gold filigree. And like the house, the bed was circular.

The ceiling had giant sky light that was the side of the entire ceiling. They could choose to look at the stars at night f they wanted.

"There's a path outside that leads to a large grassy area uphill....it'll be perfect for a garden. "

That was when Aerith walked over and saw a curtain...and when she pushed it aside she saw an elegant bathroom. The bathtub was the size of a spa and she saw an archway off to the right.

She noted that at the faucets looked to be a made of gold. And they looked like branches with leaves. The artistic effort was beautiful.

To have a home that would allow them to see nature so easily...

"It's got plumbing...it may work differently, but it's just like our old home. That archway leads to a place for doing laundry and another room we can use as nursery. We've got plenty of candles and lantern for light."

"How...was this able to be preserved?"

"I'm not sure. Mother said that it was supposedly a refuge for some member of the royal family. It was preserved when the last person left and locked up....but Mother didn't saw how."

"So the Cetra had a King and Queen?"

"That's what Mother said."

* * *

Aerith looked around.

The area had good, dark soil...and the area was the size of a shopping center. They had more than enough room...

That was when she shook her head.

The area was a utopia, but the man she would share it with wasn't her husband. And if this was the only preserved home of the Cetra, she didn't want to damage it.

"Sephiroth, just what is your mother? She seems to know a lot about the Cetra" she asked, as they sat on a porch and looked at the view.

"She came to the planet....to help the Cetra."

"Help them?"

"The Cetra were trying to heal the planet from ruin by humans. So Mother came to help. But the humans only ruined everything. It's why this planet must be purified."

"So what happened to your mother?"

"She was injured....by the humans. It's why the planet must be purified. The humans will only destroy the planet again. I can't risk you or our child getting hurt."

"But maybe we...."

"No. I'll purify the plant with Mother. It was why she left. She needed to rest up. "

"For what?"

"The extermination of all the humans. I'll summon Meteor, and Mother will protect us. You and mother can heal the planet, which will belong to us."

Aerith felt her blood chill. Jenova would only make sure she and Sephiroth were killed. Heaven's Dark Harbinger.....

"Sephiroth, please don't do it. It's not right to try and kill another race because you think their inferior."

"Aerith, the Cetra were destroyed because of humans...."

"What about Cloud and Tifa? The men that fought beside you?"

"They turned on me, so I have no use for them. Maybe I'll let Cloud and Tifa become our servants."

"Please, don't...do you want our child to be alone?"

He wrapped his hand around her and held her close.

"Good point. The race will need to survive. Fine, as long as they have children...they can live. I'll talk to him in a few days."

* * *

Aerith knew that she possibly had a few days at most to stop Jenova......But how...

Together she and Sephiroth walked amung the flowers. But she was also thinking. Just what could be done ?

Holy! She could use Holy! It might not destroy Jenova...but it would stop Meteor.

She had what she needed...the Materia was in her hair. And she could find her way back to the shell house...the altar seemed like a fitting place.

But she knew Sephiroth would try and stop her. He would view this as the ultimate betrayal.

* * *

She cooked dinner.

She had to run off at the first opportunity. In fact, while Jenova was resting.....maybe Holy could stop her. Maybe if she came up with a valid reason for her to be kept busy....

"Hey honey, I left some seed packets back at the old house. I'm gonna get them tomorrow."

"Why the rush?"

"I need to get the garden planted."

"Need some help?" he asked.

"No, I know where they are."

* * *

Aerith ran.

Asking him to plan out the garden, it should keep him busy while she summoned Holy.

Still, this would only stop Meteor... or prevent it. She still didn't know how to stop Jenova.

"What can I do to stop her?"

Putting a hand to her belly, she bit her lip. If she failed.....this world would be exterminated.

* * *

Sephiroth frowned. Aerith had run off...

Why get the seeds now? Maybe she was up to something....she seemed too concerned over some stilly seeds.

He didn't want to doubt her, but she had run off.

* * *

As she got closer, she started to cry.

If she failed.....or was caught...it was over.

But if she succeeded, this planet had a chance.

"I have to try..."

As she came upon the shell house, she looked at the lake. It had only been a short time ago when Cloud and Tifa had help them move in. The diiner she had cooked was still in the refrigrator.

Shaking her head, she began to walk up the steps.

* * *

He narrowed his eyes. She was not here to get some seeds...she was going to stop him!

If she wasn't pregnant......

For her to betray him...how could she? He only wanted what was best and to keep them safe.

Fine, if he had teach her a lesson the hard way, so be it. Maybe she would see reason.

* * *

She knelt down and began to pray, not seeing the figure coming down, or land behind her.

"You lied to me..."

She tuned her head and began to shake as she saw the anger....she wondered if he would fight her.

"I...."

"You betrayed me! I could..."

That was when she gasped. Looking down, she saw the blood at her feet.

"My baby!"

"Just calm down..." he said, his voice calm, with no hints of anger.

Aerith screamed as wave of intense pain hit her. If she lost the baby.....she began to cry.

That was when he held her.

"I can't lose my baby! Do something!" she begged.

"Okay, just breathe..."

Aerith tried to calm down and she felt him lay her down.

"Okay, I need you to try and heal your body...just like with what you do with plants."

"How do you know it'll work?"

"I don't, but if you can heal and make plants grow, I think you can save out child."

Our child....he sounded like the man she had married.

That was when Aerith saw Jenova in her mind...and knew she was trying to have her lose the baby.

Fear turned into anger. No one was going to take away her baby!

"_You won't...I'll kill you for this!"_

Grabbing Sephiroth's hand, she glared. If she could make flowers grow, she had to try and save her child.

Closing her eyes... she sensed....lifestream. Had she managed to summon Holy after all?

"Aerith..."

She opened her eyes to see some lifestream that was coming directly to them. They were being encircled.

"It's okay...."

She could sense Jenova's anger....and she glared.

"_You will both die!"_

Aerith smiled as she fainted.

* * *

Blinking, he felt disgusted. He knew he had once again fallen under Jenova's influence. He was lucky that he hadn't done anything.

But what had happened? The last thing he could remember was finding Jenova outside the she shell house.

Wincing, he saw flashes of what had happened

Looking down, Aerith looked fine, and even the blood was gone. Their child was okay.

Picking her up, he began to carry her....no, they had to hide, until he knew what to do. He didn't want Cloud or Tifa getting involved.

* * *

Aerith woke up, feeling remarkably well rested. Looking over, she saw a vase of wild flowers by the bed.

They were back in the hidden house, but she didn't mind.

Looking down, she smiled as she still had her swollen belly. Her baby was okay.

"Sephiroth?"

A moment later, he came in and she gasped.

"I swear I'm not going to hurt you" he said, looking nervous.

"No, your eyes...the pupil is round. The Lifestream must've taken away her cells."

He sighed.

"I felt different...I'm so sorry for how I acted before."

"It's okay. I know you were under her influence. But you don't have her cells now."

He smiled and set next to her.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine....and knowing that you won't get corrupted by her...."

"But she's still alive. I don't know what we can do at this point."

"But we can't just sit back either."

"We might have two days until she strikes...and I still don't know of a way to kill her."

Aerith smiled.

"I'm just glad to have you back."


	9. Chapter 9

Aerith sighed, unable to sleep.

"You okay?"

"Just worried. We don't have a plan."

"Aerith, like you said, perhaps a physical battle won't work."

"Than what do we do?"

"Something spiritual maybe."

"Huh ?"

"You can talk to the planet...perhaps..."

That was Aerith got up and ran outside. Desperate, she knelt down and began to pray. A few moments later, she felt Sephiroth put a blanket over her.

Looking up, she smiled. He wore only a black pair of sleeping pants

"Thank you."

He walked over and knelt by her and gently clasped her head.

"I'll stay with you...for as long as it takes."

* * *

As the sun began to come up, he held her hand.

Hours had passed, and it seemed that the planet was ignoring her. But she refused to give up. They needed help.

That was when she gasped as she sensed a change in the air.

"What is it ?" he asked.

"I don't know."

That was when she gasped as she saw a ball of light drop from the sky. As it got closer, it morphed into woman with white blonde hair and two wings.

Her expression wasn't friendly, but neither was it harsh. Her dress was long and seemed to some type of gold filigree pattern.

"You have prayed.....what do you pray for ?' the angel asked.

"Help...to rid the planet of Jenova."

The angel gave glance at Sephiroth.

"What do you want?"

"To rid this planet of Jenova" Sephiroth replied.

"Why ? Your child will still suffer the consequences of your actions."

"I know, but Jenova must still be held responsible. But we don't know what to do."

The woman looked over at the house.

"Why should the planet help you for your crimes ?" she asked coldly.

"It wasn't his fault!" Aerith said, sounding nervous.

That woman summoned a sword.

"Over a thousand years ago, this land was the home of the Cetra. They thought of nothing but the planet."

That was when the air shimmered. A few moments later the place was filled with more flowers and plants. The house was gone.

Aerith gasped as she saw people walking around and tending to plants. Most had either a shade of black or brown hair. But all of them had green eyes ranging from pale sea green, to greenish black.

"Your ancestors flourished....and unlike the humans, they cared about the land. But after a time, some began to ignore the planet and became regular humans."

Aerith saw a woman with dark brown hair shove a younger looking woman with pale brown hair.

"Sister..." the one with pale hair sobbed.

"Shut up! We'll only become lifestream in the end; the planet will take it away!"

"But....we still..."

Scoffing the brunette with the dark brown hair walked off in disgust.

"Eventually a Cetra who ignores the planet became a human...and soon the Cetra were outnumbered."

Aerith looked over and saw the pale brunette throw herself over a cliff.

"With humans came greed, and some wanted to rule the Cetra .And they restored to using black magic"

The dark haired burette glared and held what appeared to be Black Materia. She smiled and she held the object over the corpse of the pale haired brunette.

The pale brown hair changed into silver and the skin become blue...as the girl became Jenova.

"Corrupted for eternity, the girl changed into what is known as Jenova. And with her sister, Meteor was summoned as the humans planned to absorb lifestream to dominate the Cetra. Jenova used her cells to corrupt both human and Cetra."

"So what happened?" Aerith asked.

"The Cetra killed themselves when they realized what was going on. The planet was able to fight back and Jenova was sealed, while the majority of the corrupted human were killed off. What the Cetra did created the White Materia. And they built a temple to hide the Black Materia.

But the end, the humans and Cetra each went their separate ways. They each wanted to lead different lifestyles. And the Cetra often killed themselves to help repair the plant after the humans did something to cause damage. Eventually, it was caused them to die off until your mother was the last one left."

Aerith looked on as the scenery changed back to normal.

"Is that why we can't stop Jenova?"

"Yes, you don't have the power."

"But...won't you help us ?"

"You can stop her...if you destroy the Black and White Materia."

"Why the white, shouldn't it help us?" Sephiroth asked.

"The child Aerith carries will have some Cetra heritage...but in order to ensure that the mistakes of the past won't be repeated, you must destroy the Black and White Materia. It will prevent Jenova from corrupting the White Materia, and destroying the Black Materia will weaken her."

With that, the angel faded.

"Do you know where we can find the Black Materia?" Aerith asked.

"It's inside a temple on an island. Jenova showed it to me when I was under her influence."

"Let's go!" Aerith said, with a smile on her face.

"Aerith, Jenova will try and stop us. You stay here."

Aerith shook her head.

"We're going."

"No, stay here."

Aerith shook her head and put her hands on her hips.

"No, I'm coming with you.

"You are so stubborn" Sephiroth said, shaking his head. "And we don't even have transportation."

That was when a gold chocobo walked out from the trees.

"Pack for the trip while I talk to the bird okay ?"

Before he could respond, she gave him a kiss on the lips and walked off.

* * *

As they rode on the bird, Aerith smiled, filled with hope, as Sephiroth had hand around her waist.

She had the White Materia in her hair, so they would destroy the black Materia as soon as they found it.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked as the animal ran over water.

"I'm fine, just relax."

"I'll relax after Jenova is dead. And we when get to the beach, were taking a break; no arguing."

* * *

She smiled as they watched the waves side by side.

"We'll be fine."

"Aerith, we still need to get back to the house. Jenova won't just sit back."

"Just relax, we've made it this far."

"And we're not done yet."

Aerith smiled.

"What did you first think if me?"

"What?"

"When we first met, what did you think of me?"

"Are you trying to distract me?'

"Partly, is it working?"

"I thought you were pretty" he said casually.

"Do you know you actually scared me?" she chuckled.

"I did?"

"You looked intimidating. I mean, you're taller than me, wore black, and your reputation...not exactly the person that you'd hire as a clown for child's birthday party."

He gave faint smile as he recalled the day Aerith had come to his office. From the moment he'd met her, he had an attraction to her. It had been curiously at first, but had developed into something more.

And now, Aerith was carrying his child. A child that would most likely be shunned from society because of his crimes.

"I just wish....that we could give our child a normal life."

"Maybe things will change."

"Midgar will remember me for what I did. I'm banned for life."

"We could....move to another town."

"Don't you want to live in the house?"

"It's nice, but it's not fair to keep our child isolated. Maybe we should move after all."

"Where could we go?"

"There's got to a town that would accept us."

"With a good school and hospital?" he asked, as he stood up.

"We'll find a place" Aerith said, brushing the sand off her skirt.

* * *

They stopped to look for food later in the afternoon.

"Just sit back; I'll find something. You need to rest" he said.

"But I ..."

"Aerith, just stay here. You're already at risk, and if anything happens, I'll never forgive myself."

Aerith nodded when she saw the look on his face.

"If you really that worried, I'll stay here."

"I'm just going to get some fish, so call if something happens."

* * *

"Do you have any idea who your mother is?" she asked over lunch.

"No....and I don't think I'll ever know. Since my cells faded...I hope that she was human."

"You have to be human...how else could you have been born?"

"True...I hope...."

"Do you...maybe we could ask Cloud for help?"

"It's not important."

"Yes, it is. You aren't even curious?"

"No...I ....I just failed so many people. If my true mother knew how I turned out ..."

"You mean a loving husband who makes me happy?"

"You forgot that I'm exiled from Midgar."

That was when Aerith looked over as a cell phone rang. Her phone was back at the house...she wondered how they would be able to charge the battery since the place didn't have electricity.

"You have your cell phone?"

"Cloud said he'd take care if it" he said as he reached into his coat pocket. "Hello?"

* * *

"Tifa is trying to get you back at Shinra." Cloud said. "A huge scandal just came out. The people in Nehiblem were being paid off...to sell themselves to Hojo. Half of them were even supplying him with chemicals and stuff."

"Cloud...I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault...okay Tifa, here he is."

"Hey, you and Aerith okay? You're not at the house."

"Something came up. Look, I appreciate the concern...."

"Sephiroth, I had to tell you. I found a file....it's about your mother. Her name was Lucrectia ...she was Hojo's wife at some point. She was human."

"Does it say anything about m?"

"She gave her permission for you to be injected with Jenova cells before you were born. It says that she got visions of what you would do as an adult....like the Nehiblem incident...but she refused to terminate her pregnancy."

"Is she alive?" he asked, feeling numb.

"She ran off....she hadn't been seen since you were a baby Look, I'm sorry."

"No, thank you for telling me the truth."

"Cloud ? Oh, look we gotta go okay?"

"Thank you, but I still doubt I'll get my old job back."

"Oh, I think you will. This whole scandal is all over the news. Shinra lost a lot of its credibility."

Shaking his head, Sephiroth hung up.

* * *

"Tifa is trying to petition my return to Shinra."

"But the trial....how is possible?"

"She says that a huge scandal about Nehiblem just came out. She says she had a good chance."

"Wait, a scandal?"

"The people Nehiblem were selling themselves to Hojo; and supplying him with all sorts of chemicals."

"Would you...want to go back?"

"Only to give out child better advantage... but I do see how it could be done. I killed so many people...."

"And Hojo didn't kill anything?"

Sephiroth looked over.

"There's more. Tifa found some information about my mother. We'll get the file when we go back."

"Did she tell you anything?"

"She was human...and married to Hojo. Her name was Lucrectia...and knowingly injected me with Jenova cells before I was born."

"I'm so sorry."

"I guess I'm an experiment after all. My birth father was Hojo, and my own mother used me for a science experiment."

That was when Aerith walked over and hugged him. He held her, but all he could think about was the truth.

"Is your mother alive?" she asked.

"She ran off when I was baby."

"Maybe she regretted what she did."

"It doesn't matter, she still did it. Come on, we need to get going."

* * *

The animal took them to the temple. But it refused to go inside.

As they walked around, the place was lit with torches, as if they had been expected to arrive.

"Jenova...."

That was when a woman's voice spoke.

"Come back...."

"Let's hurry up" Sephiroth said.

* * *

The Black Materia was on an altar. In the light of the lit torches, it looked blackish purple in color, like a glass orb.

"My son..."

He looked around as Jenova's voice echoed. She was watching them.

That was when Aerith took the White Materia from her hair. It was glowing with a white light.

"How do we destroy them?" Aerith asked.

"When the Black Materia is destroyed or removed, the temple will start to collapse...I think we need to take it with us."

"But what are supposed to do?"

"For now we just take it."

* * *

Aerith yelped.

They had managed to escape the collasping temple, but things were going from bad to worse.

As they rode on the chocobo, the sky was getting darker and she could smell rain in the air. The wind was even kicking up.

By the time they came to the beach, she knew a hurricane was coming.

"What do we do?"

"Just get as far away as we can..." he said as the animals ran on water. "The land will cause the wind to slow down, but we'll be in for bad storm."

* * *

The weather was good after several hours of traveling, but it was possible that Jenova would send another hurricane after them.

And Aerith was looking tired. The bird also needed to rest for a few hours as well. Looking around, he saw a beach.

"We're stopping here for a few hours."

* * *

They watched the sunset from a cliff as the bird began to eat some grass and other small fruits and vegetables.

"We'll stay here. We'll have a few hours before Jenova sends something else after us. Do you mind fish again?"

"No, and I'll gather some food for us."

* * *

He took out the lantern he'd brought for more light. The bird was sleeping peacefully, and he looked over.

"What is it ?" he asked as Aerith looked at her hands.

"Um, it's nothing."

"You want to bathe" he stated.

"Well, it's not like..."

"I just need to keep an eye on you. Besides, we need to find a source of fresh water" he said as the canteen he had bough was empty.

* * *

The bird had no problem helping them find fresh water. And with the flashlight and lantern he had brought, it was easy to walk around.

After a short walk, they came to a small waterfall that emptied into a pool. The area was surrounded by all types of healthy looking plants.

Looking she saw Sephiroth set down the lantern. Looking board, he walked over to the waterfall and filled up the canteen.

Smiling, she began to undress.

* * *

Aerith smiled as the water felt so good. Nearby the chocobo was asleep once again.

Behind her, Sephiroth gently placed his hands on her swelling belly.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Yes, just relax."

He gently nuzzled her and she smiled.

"Our child....you get help me with the nursery...but no black."

He chuckled.

"Can I at least pick the name?"

* * *

She woke up ....to Sephiroth's cell phone. Beside her, she felt him move under the blanket they were sharing.

Curious, she looked around. They had found shelter in a cave that seemed to be hidden.

"This is Sephiroth...yes, we just woke up. No, we have something we need to do before we get back. I can't tell you. Look, we'll head home....you're kidding......okay, bye."

"What ?"

"He says they're expecting a bad storm to hit Midgar...we should head back soon."

"Bad storm?"

"Hurricane. I think Jenova is going to try and destroy Midgar."

That was when they looked over as the bird casually walked past them and into the cave.


	10. Chapter 10

"So what do we do?"

"We need to destroy the Materia before we leave. But I don't think my sword will work" he said, following the sound of the chocobo.

Holding the lantern, Aerith sighed.

"So what do we do?"

That was when she gasped as they found the bird...and woman enclosed in what looked like crystal. She had long brown hair that was a few shades lighter than her own and was dressed in white dress and wore a pearl necklace.

Her age...perhaps late twenties, she wasn't sure.

"What would a woman..."

That was when the woman opened her eyes. She stared at Sephiroth.

"My...son..."

That was when she looked over and seemed to note her swollen belly. Nervous, she put her hands on her belly in case the woman attempted anything.

Shaking her head, the woman sobbed.

Aerith looked over. The look Sephiroth was giving the woman was hostile; to say the least.

"Do you know her? She called you son."

He narrowed his eyes.

"No, I've never seen her before in my life. Let's just get the bird and leave."

"But if she trapped..."

That was when the crystal shattered. Sephiroth got in front of her and held up his sword. The woman slowly walked forward.

"Keep your distance..." Sephiroth warned.

But the woman walked toward them and clasped her hands.

"Please forgive me for my sins...how did you free yourself from Jenova?"

"Get away from us!" Sephiroth snapped, as he held out his sword.

The woman flinched.

"Please..."

"Aerith, get the bird. We're leaving."

"I saw you...you burned down a town...you were so mad..." the woman said.

Aerith stared as the woman fell to her knees. Sephiroth gave her a cold glare.

"...and I was too much of a coward...I did this to you when I let him give you Jenova's cells. He took you away...I never got to hold you...forgive me..."

Aerith put a hand to her mouth as Sephiroth slowly lowered his sword.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Lucrectia...your birth mother."

"I can't die...so I enclosed myself..."

"Why did you use me as an experiment?" Sephiroth asked, not bothering to look behind him. He had the bird and all he wanted was to leave. But the woman was following him.

"I...it was a mistake..."

He ignored the woman. It could be another lie. Besides, even if she was telling the truth, he hated his birth mother for making him a science experiment.

"Leave me alone."

The woman fell to knees and began to cry. But he was unmoved; and still had no proof.

"What can I do ?"

That was when he turned and glared.

"I don't care who you are. Even if you did give birth to me, you used me. I hate my birth mother."

"I deserve that...but give me a chance..."

"No."

Aerith sighed. The woman had followed them. The look on her face...

"Honey..."

"I don't care if she's telling the truth."

"But...you were allowed to be exiled after..."

"Aerith, the circumstances were different. I was under Jenova's influence. She willingly used me for an experiment"

"Can't you at least listen to what she had to stay?"

"Why? It won't change anything."

"But...for me?"

He gave her stern look.

They say on the beach.

"You are human... I was married to Hojo. When I found out...I only wanted to see what would happen if the Cetra could be brought back."

"Why would you marry a man like him?" he asked coldly.

"I was young; and I shared his passion for science. I didn't love him, but I did consider him a friend. And I did want to start a family."

"Did you know Jenova wasn't a Cetra?"

"We thought she was."

"What happened?" Aerith asked.

"I began to get visions of what Sephiroth would do as an adult when I got pregnant. But I had always wanted a child, so I thought that maybe I could change things. But I slowly realized how... unethical I had been. I came to realize I had made a huge mistake. Hojo and I...he ended up treating me like one of his own experiments when he began to fight. Believe me, I wanted to divorce him. But he refused. I ended up being just another experiment."

"What happened?"

"I gave birth, and Hojo...I didn't even hold you. He wanted you to be strong; and I would be a bad influence. I couldn't even see you. I was ashamed, so I tried to kill myself. But because I had Jenova's cells, I couldn't seem to die. Not that Hojo cared. So I came here, and sealed myself."

Lucrectia sighed. She had to make amends for her sins.

"At least Hojo is dead...let me help you."

"But if Jenova is killed..." Aerith said. "What will happen to you?"

"I don't care what happens to me! At least let me try and destroy the Materia."

Sephiroth looked over. If he could be given a chance after what he had done...

"If you can help us...I'll give you a chance."

Lucrectia nodded, and looked at the orbs. She didn't know what could destroy them. But if she couldn't die...

With look, she began to push the both orbs of Materia into her own body. Immediately, she could see that she was beginning to dissolve.

"It's killing you..." Aerith said.

But she smiled.

"I don't mind. Besides, what kind of life could I have?"

That was when she looked over at her son.

"I don't deserve it...but can I hold you before I die ?"

He casually embraced her and she smiled, as she began to cry. She was finally holding her son. Tears fell down her face as she had been able to help him in the end.

"I saw the deeds you would do, but I still love you. I always will."

"Thank you...mother" he said pulling back. He looked into her eyes and she smiled.

Looking over, she nodded.

"Thank you Aerith, for making my son happy. I'm only sorry I wasn't the mother he deserved."

That was when she sighed, as she closed her eyes.

Sephiroth looked on as his true mother dissolved into lifestream. As Aerith sat by him and held his hand, he watched as the lifestream floated upwards.

She was gone...she had given up her own life to help him. And all he had done was push her away. Why didn't he show he more compassion after she killed herself to help him ?

"I should've..."

"You fulfilled her final wish. She got to hold you..."

He just let Aerith hold him. He didn't know how, but he had to end Jenova's cycle of violence.

"Aerith, I don't know how, but I can't allow Jenova to ruin anyone's life again. We have to stop her. But what can we do?"

"I think...we need to just confront her. Her power is reduced, we might have a chance."

No sooner had the arrived at the outskirts of Midgar his phone rang.

"This is Sephiroth" he said, answering his phone.

"A woman with long fine silver hair and blue skin had been causing trouble. We think its Jenova. If you can kill her...you'll be allowed to return" Cloud said.

He thought for a moment. Jenova... if she didn't have a solid form, she could be killed.

"Where is she?"

"The Forgotten City. She showed up and just punched the ground...and we had huge earthquake. If that hurricane hits...Midgar is finished."

Aerith looked on as they came to the Forgotten City.

"Is she here ?"

"Yes, stay back. I'll deal with her."

"No, I'm not going to let you face her alone!"

"You pregnant, you are not going anywhere near her. Aerith, please don't fight me on this."

"I won't...but promise me..."

That was when woman giggled.

"My son..."

That was when Jenova came out from the trees. She wore a white dress similar to what Lucrecia had worn.

She was even faster and stronger than him.

"Fool, you think you can stop me ?" she taunted, she teleported herself to avoid his sword.

He didn't know if he could kill her, but he certainly wasn't going to sit back either.

With a smiled she led him to the shell house. Looking at it, the house shattered like glass.

"Hmph, I though that would be harder..." she mused.

That was when he noted that clouds were forming.

Aerith prayed. They needed the planet's help.

"Please...help us..."

That was when she looked up as rain began to fall. She smiled as she looked up as the rain began to soak her.

Jenova winced as a few drops of rain hit her.

"Filthy lifestream..."

He looked on, and saw that...the rain was dissolving her.

"Afraid of a little rain?"

"Damn you..." she seethed.

Placing a hand on the ground, he glared as she summoned an earthquake.

Aerith gasped as she was thrown to the ground. Where ever she was, she was fighting back because the rain was working.

"Keep going!" she shouted.

That was when she saw Jenova approaching her.

"You will die!" she said, with murderous glare as she floated toward her.

Aerith glared...and the rain turned to hail.

"For the sins you've commit...I will not allow you..."

Jenova fell to the ground screeching in pain.

Looking over, she smiled as she saw Sephiroth.

"Now!"

With a single strike, he beheaded Jenova. It a few moments, she was reduce to lifestream.

As Aerith fell back in relief, the clouds slowly parted. It felt good to feel the sun in her damp clothes.

"It's over..."

Looking up, she saw a huge rainbow. The planet was letting her know it was over.

"You did it..." she said, as she looked at her husband.

"No, we did it" Sephiroth said, as he held her.

**Ten years later-**

Aerith smiled. As the president of Shinra, it was her job to make sure the planet wasn't harmed. Solar energy had proven to be a successful source of energy.

With three children, and a fourth on the way, it was nice to know her children wouldn't have to face the fear of the planet dying.

Sephiroth and Cloud were in charge of making sure that the planet was safe from any kind of corruption. It was good to know they Cloud had forgiven Sephiroth for the past.

"Got your tea!" Tifa said, walking into the room. She had three kids of her own now."Ugh, I don't know if I'll ever get used to morning sickness!"

"Was Cloud happy?"

"Yep, it's a boy this time...I gave him a trophy and blue ribbon."

Aerith chuckled. Tifa would never change.

"Sephiroth was the same way...we love all of our children, but they want sons..."

"...and are more than willing to work for it!" Tifa said with a smirk.

Aerith nodded as she put a hand to her belly.

"It's good, to know that each person has better opportunity now. The slums are a memory."

"Yeah, Midgar is better off. We've managed to really clean up things. But I guess we can give some of the credit to our husbands."

Sephiroth looked over at the trophy and blue ribbon.

He and Cloud would watch the kids as Aerith and Tifa had meeting. They were picking up the kids from school.

"From Tifa ?" he asked, as Cloud stood up.

Cloud nodded.

"It's a boy this time. I love having girls, but..."

He nodded.

Sephiroth and Cloud stood by the limousine as they waited.

His twin daughters and his son were the first to come out and ran over.

His son had Aerith's brown hair, while his daughter had his silver hair. And according to their teachers, they also had his intelligence.

It would also explain why they managed to play so many tricks on him.

That was when Cloud's triplet daughters ran out. Each had blonde hair and blue eyes.

That night, Aerith smiled as Sephiroth helped her wash the dishes. The kids were in bed, and she smiled.

"Life is so different than what I expected. But I wouldn't change a thing."

"Neither would I" Sephiroth said, as they shared a kiss.

**The End**


End file.
